


君心如归

by Ccato, Okra_okra



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Body Worship, Cock Piercing, Foot Jobs, Forced Orgasm, Genital Torture, Human Trafficking, M/M, Masturbation, Piercings, Sexual Slavery, Slave Dante, Slavery, piss drinking
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:35:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 11
Words: 36,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25399267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ccato/pseuds/Ccato, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Okra_okra/pseuds/Okra_okra
Summary: 在半魔被当做奴隶贩卖的世界，贵族小少爷尼禄遇见他十三岁的生日礼物——半魔但丁。
Relationships: Dante/Nero (Devil May Cry), Nero's Mother/Vergil (Devil May Cry)
Comments: 28
Kudos: 77





	1. 初遇

房间里昏暗而阴沉，大大小小的铁笼间隔堆放，关着形态迥异的类人生物。没有怒吼也没有尖叫，囚笼之间弥漫着颓废的氛围，笼中之物似乎早已接受命运的安排，被摁在砧板上的牲畜，再怎么挣扎也难逃放血与贩卖。  
灌注魔力的暗紫烛火摇曳在纯银镶边玻璃小吊灯中，但丁的目光也随之晃动，指节敲击囚笼栏杆震出有节奏的闷响，无聊终于从脑海中淡去，只余留下寡淡的麻木。  
片刻后，首先耐不住性子的眼皮抽动一下，同样浮躁的瞳孔跟着转悠一圈，把目光落在角落里纵横交错的铁链上。它们从顶板垂坠而下，粗硬厚实的链子末端还牵着个锋利的铁钩。  
就在昨天，一只发狂的半魔被从笼子里揪出来，挂在上面接受了几个小时的“物理管教”。凄厉的惨叫不止残存在空气的回音里 ，还黏附于铁钩的血渍中。它们被冲洗过几次，即使隔着老远，但丁依旧闻到那股浓稠的血腥味。  
还是跟几十年前一样，但丁不屑地挑眉，除了囚禁自己的笼子变大，这灯、这链条、这房间，还有那门都是如出一辙的森冷。  
伴随着悠长的吱呀声，紧阖的大门向两面打开，悬浮其上的繁复阵法也隐匿入虚无。几个西装革履的人类缓步走入，对突然凝聚在他们身上的数道目光视若无睹，直接沿着一条明显的走道来到但丁的笼前。  
一个但丁不愿被提醒的事实：为了与鹤立鸡群的血统相配，他的豪华多重阵法加成独栋铁笼可是位于房间正中位置。

“角的形状和色泽都非常完美，绝对的加分项。”  
他们开始交谈，毫不避讳但丁的在场。像一群屠夫对待宰的肉畜评头论足。  
将半魔当做奴隶贩卖早在几十年前就已经成为合法的生意。只可惜纯正的半魔数量极为稀少：人类女性很难活着生出半魔婴儿，即使侥幸生下，胎儿大多都是死胎或畸形。  
“和那些冒牌的人工产物可不一样，这可是只纯正半魔。”  
拍卖人员环视一圈房内其他的笼子，在了然的微笑里泄露出目光中的鄙夷。  
将人类改造成半魔的灰色产业链早已暗存，产品性能却与纯种半魔相差甚远。九成的改造者甚至没能被关进铁笼，就死在术中。即使如此，建立在数万枯骨之上的幸存数量依旧远多于纯种半魔的数量。  
“今天有大人物到场，十之八九是冲着他来的。”  
摇着扇子的女人掩嘴一笑，语气中满是期待。  
物以稀为贵，半魔的价格自然也是居高不下，只有社会上流才消费得起。像但丁这样父母一方为恶魔一方为人类的纯正半魔，很容易被拍上天价。  
对于身价，笼子里的男人还是颇有自信，他抬起右手，指腹擦过头顶上的一对暗红犄角，这是他耗费魔力以维持的部分魔人化。若不是为了吸引那位高权重者的注意，他可不想再做这种吃力不讨好的事。  
拍卖者又窸窸窣窣地讨论一阵，半晌后终于停下声，两个男人从旁抽出块红布，合力将但丁的铁笼遮盖完全。  
但丁打了个哈欠，身后的铁栏杆硌得他脊背生疼，只好扭肩找个勉强舒服的姿势，闭目养神起来。

毫无悬念，但丁被以一个突破记录的价格拍下。但突发的变故打断了他原有的计划。  
“所以，发生了什么？”  
蕾蒂蹲在笼前，涂抹着艳色指甲油的手指紧攥栏杆，被精心描摹过的细眉轻微抽搐，暴露出主人的烦躁。  
“哇哦，你现在可真像个御用女巫。”但丁泰然自若地双腿交叉，竖起食指点了点蕾蒂——即将给他签订契约的“御用女巫”。  
为了金钱而帮助拍卖行、为人类与半魔签订主奴契约的女巫被称为“御用女巫”。只不过大多数女巫都瞧不起“御用女巫”，认为她们是用女巫的神秘与高贵交换庸俗的金钱利益。蕾蒂作为有祖上十几代传承的女巫，自然也不例外 。  
“你知道我要忍受这恶心的工作，还有这五颜六色的指甲——”女巫嫌恶地摊开手掌，将指甲一一展示在但丁眼前，“都是为了这个计划吗？”  
“教皇没拍过别人，这不是我能料想到的事，嘿！冷静点女士，你快要把我的笼子掰弯了。”但丁赶忙阻止蕾蒂进一步破坏铁笼的动作。  
他本来的工作是顺利被教皇买下，而蕾蒂会给他们缔结一个漏洞百出的契约，让但丁在收集足够情报后能轻易摆脱契约限制地逃走。  
可这计划刚开了个头，就被冒出来的红衣贵妇截胡。  
“现在该怎么办。”纤纤玉手最终放过可怜的栏杆，转而去捏紧蹙的眉心。蕾蒂哀叹一声，摇着头问道。  
“用恶魔与恶魔的契约，再以无法缔结为由逼迫那位夫人退货。”早在变故发生的那一刻，但丁便已经开始思考方法，他摩挲着胡子拉碴的下巴，轻松地说道，“或许我会被二次拍卖...”  
那时候教皇应该会将自己买下。  
对话很快被打断，侍者恭敬地推开房门，让一位身着繁复红裙的贵族女子走进屋内。  
与但丁交换一个眼神后，蕾蒂迅速远离铁笼，端庄地坐入椅中，朝女子露出职业性微笑。  
但丁用余光注视着女子，却很快被跟在她身后的男孩吸引视线。男孩十二三岁左右，衣着简洁，面料倒是和女子如出一辙的华贵。但最引但丁注意的是他那头与自己相似的纯色白发，这个年纪就白头的人类可是极为罕见。

“尼禄，过来。”  
女子在笼旁站定，审视的目光扫过但丁，她交错在腰前的手掌攥进一瞬，又放松下来，开始招呼男孩。  
尼禄走近笼子，碧蓝的瞳孔微缩，双眸大睁着好奇地看向笼内的但丁。他似乎对但丁头顶上那对雄壮的犄角极为感兴趣，小手不由自主地微微探出，又停滞在栏杆前。  
“妈妈 我可以摸摸他吗。”  
面对儿子扭头乖巧的寻问，女子带着慈爱的微笑轻轻颔首，“当然，这是你的生日礼物。不过要等到契约签订完成，到时候你想怎么对待他都可以。”  
“好的。”  
在尼禄的软声的应答里，女子扭头看向蕾蒂，“可以开始了吗？”她还挂着那副雍容的笑，不过却没有面对儿子时的温度。  
“是的，夫人。”

“怎么会...？”蕾蒂轻咬着指节，面色凝重，目光一瞬不瞬地聚焦在逐渐熄灭的地面阵法上。她焦躁的喃喃当然被坐在一旁的女子听见。  
“有什么问题吗，蕾蒂小姐？”指尖在桌面上轻磕几下，女子出声问道，冰冷的话语让蕾蒂脊背一凉。  
这位夫人绝对不是好惹的，这点早就在她敢和教皇竞拍但丁时就能体现。此时她更像只护崽的母兽，阴鸷的视线流连于尼禄和蕾蒂之间，像是只要契约有一丝差错，她就能扑上来手撕了蕾蒂。  
“啊，怎么会这么顺利，看来小少爷和这只半魔很有缘分。”蕾蒂虚拭额角的冷汗，过程实在顺利过头了。她明明用的是恶魔与恶魔的契约！除非...  
她迅速瞥眼尼禄，内心有半分动摇，难道这个男孩有恶魔的血脉？可那位夫人明显是个人类。  
但丁和蕾蒂隐晦地对视几秒，都从对方眼中看出几分无奈和错愕。最后笼子里的半魔轻叹一声，弯起唇角朝正朝他眨眼的尼禄轻笑，“小主人～”  
他伸出还残留着丝丝痛楚的舌尖，上面是契约魔力带来的灼伤，明晃晃地镌刻着对方的名字。  
“好厉害！”男孩嫩白的小脸上泛起一丝兴奋的红晕，显然对违背常理的魔法创造感到新奇，还有面前这位不同寻常的半魔生物，“你叫什么名字？”  
“但丁。”他蹲下身，视线和尼禄齐平，那对过长的犄角顺着栏杆缝隙伸出，正好停在男孩手掌方便摸到的位置。  
“但丁。”几根葱白的手指很快就将那对犄角握住，指腹沿着细腻的纹路摩擦，尼禄瞳孔里闪烁的惊奇，“你的角好特别。”

红裙女子显然对面前的景象十分满意，她招招手，侍者立刻拿来钥匙将但丁从铁笼中放出。  
尼禄还对那对角恋恋不舍，朝着站直的但丁微微蹙眉，让男人想起几年前帮助过的一个金发小女孩，她也是这样对着但丁偶尔露出的犄角爱不释手。  
小孩的通病。  
不过但丁要感谢她，迫使自己抱小孩的手法如此纯熟。他毫无困难地把尼禄搂进怀里，让对方坐在自己健硕的小臂上。  
男孩显然很少被这样抱起，发出一声细微的惊呼，洁白贝齿咬着珠粉色下唇，手却很诚实地攀在但丁前曲的犄角上。

“不要太宠他了。”即使嘴上这么说，女子眼神里依旧荡漾着温情，让围观人员无不怀疑她是个口是心非的深度崽控。  
话传到尼禄耳朵里却不像是这么回事，他的耳垂都红透，轻推但丁的肩膀示意他放下自己。  
但丁猜测他是个很要强的男孩，年幼的自尊心不允许他表现得有一丁点像被溺爱的贵族少爷。他会拒绝贪恋来自年长者的关切以维持早熟懂事的外表，即使这个年龄特有的好奇心会不时从骨子里钻出来影响他的行为。  
正当但丁犹豫要不要顺从尼禄的暗示将他放下时，他的母亲却先改口，“适当的放纵是可以接受的。”她轻咳一声，不做过多解释地转移话题，“回去吧。”

目送但丁跟随着女子离去的背影消失在走廊弯道尽头，蕾蒂展开一片布条，这是但丁与她擦肩而过时塞进她手心的。上面用魔力组成密码，记录了一些留言。  
“这个男孩有一丝让我很熟悉的魔力，非常像维吉尔。”蕾蒂逐字念出，在读到“维吉尔”时，秀气的眉头又拧成一团，她对那个男人可没有一点好感。但据她所知，维吉尔——也就是但丁的哥哥，早在十几年前就消失了。  
“既然契约已经缔结，我就必须陪伴在尼禄左右。你跟翠西说，就当给我放个无限期的长假吧。”该死的但丁！蕾蒂气呼呼地攥紧布条，就知道他是在借机偷懒。  
下面的话倒是让愤怒的女巫有些许欣慰，“想办法把叛逆和黑檀木白象牙送到我手里，其他武器你都可以卖了拿来抵我欠你的债。”  
“教皇的任务你和翠西再想办法。但以尼禄母亲的气质来看，他家应该也是有权有势的贵族，如果中途打探到教皇的信息，我会找方法传递给你。”  
留言结束于此，蕾蒂沉默着凝视布条许久，睫毛颤抖地合上异色双眸。事已至此，契约一旦成立，她和翠西也没有办法解除。至少尼禄看上去只是个单纯的小少爷，不是什么对半魔带有肮脏念头的贵族老头。而本身强大的实力也让但丁在一定程度上能反抗契约的条框。  
把但丁的武器送到他手里是蕾蒂现在唯一能做的。

tbc-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 和Ccato劳斯一起接文，不过是比较开放式那种，不是一人一篇形，而是有灵感就来写一篇形。（意味着会非常咕）


	2. 起床～

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 哪有主人叫奴隶起床的道理？

“但丁！该起床了！”

耳畔盘旋着男孩特有的软糯音调，但丁嘟囔一声，掀起被子盖住自己的脑袋。

被角很快就传来一股不甘心的力道，却着实无法和强壮的半魔抗衡。

最后，一双恼怒小手胡乱地拍打在但丁裸露在外的二头肌上，尼禄的语气里带上一丝不满，“快点起床！”

舌尖的印记因为违逆主人的话语而生出阵炙热的灼痛，这点疼对但丁来说根本算不算什么，但他还是无奈地蹭两下床单，从被褥里探出脑袋，“早安，主人～”

声音中融着股初醒的沙哑，再加上他本人低沉的声线，是盛满酒的杯子被敲打出醉人的音调，没有一个在他床上醒来的女人能抵御住这样的问安。

可惜尼禄只是个乳臭未干又不解风情的小孩。

男孩脸蛋紧绷，扯过但丁胡乱堆积在床尾的衣物，催促道，“把衣服穿上。”

“今天课结束地很早啊。”但丁伸了个懒腰，才磨磨蹭蹭地接过衣服往身上套。

尼禄一般上完早课后才会过来，今天到得却是异常早。但丁慢悠悠地想着，跨下床开始穿裤子，他知道现在这场景，任何看见的人都不会觉得但丁是尼禄的奴隶。

我也努力过啊！扣上皮带，但丁内心无声地哭诉，第一天清晨他尝试着早起，像年轻时曾看过的某些小说里一样做个勤快的恶魔奴仆，但收获的只有一张被褥整洁而空无一人的床。

打扫房间的女仆告诉他，少爷早在一小时前就去上家庭教师的文史课了。

下课后的尼禄只是让但丁陪自己下棋，或是摸着那对角听他讲恶魔的知识。

完全没有因起床被苛责的半魔变本加厉，逐渐从在尼禄下课前起床，变成等尼禄来叫自己起床。

唯一令他惊讶的是纯真少爷似乎对奴隶没有任何概念，反而更像是把自己当做个玩伴。不仅是起床上的纵容，对但丁的行为自由没有约束，吃饭时也邀他同桌，还有这房间——宽大舒适，明显是个客房而非给奴隶住的小屋。

尼禄的母亲并没有矫正男孩错误认知的想法，除了并未允许但丁同桌吃饭，其他一切都在她的默许下，以至于庄园内仆人都对但丁高看一眼，又碍于半魔身份，平日不敢正视他。

有吃有住，有小孩能逗，还不用被蕾蒂催债——除了搞不到披萨，其他一切对但丁都是梦幻般的仙境。整理好衣着，男人暗自思索，本以为会是几十年前经历的复刻，却没料到是完全相反的倒模。

“但丁！”

小腿轻微的钝痛将但丁的注意力引回。尼禄叉着手，带点婴儿肥的嫩白脸颊涌起一抹气恼的绯色，皮质小靴不偏不倚地踹在半魔暗红色裤腿上，以此发泄对对方走神的不悦。“还想不想要你的武器了？”

“武器？”但丁眼皮一跳，蕾蒂把他的武器送进来了？但尼禄怎么会知道。

“妈妈说她在拍卖行看到了你的武器，大剑叛逆，还有是...黑檀木和白象牙！”尼禄的眉头轻轻蹙起，回忆几秒便把双枪的名字也报了出来。

“啊，没错，是我的武器。”但丁一把搂起尼禄，往常一样把对方抱在臂弯中，“所以她们在哪？”他暗暗磨牙，没想到蕾蒂把叛逆也放到了拍卖行，真是赚钱任务两不误。

“在妈妈那儿，她叫你单独过去。”尼禄不舍地摸上两把但丁的犄角。

这孩子仿佛永远也不会对它感到腻烦 ，有时但丁真想像苦情女主一样问出那个经典问题，你是爱我还是爱我的角？

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 混更(´;︵;`)


	3. 入夜

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 夜袭尼禄房间的但丁？
> 
> 有一点点对未成年人的性幻想，注意。

风拂过但丁耳畔，吹入洞开的落地窗，扬起轻薄窗纱，最后消散在凌乱成团的丝绸被褥中。

床上空无一人，因为本该躺在上面呼呼大睡的男人正倚着窗沿，朦胧的月影在葱郁的花园里晕出一片波澜。

和那位夫人的会谈让他介怀。没有人会买下一个捉摸不透的半魔，莱特夫人推断出他和蕾蒂的关系可以说是理所当然，让但丁震惊的是她通过这点联系猜测到他们最终的目标。

“放心，我不会告诉教皇。”

她微眯的眸子扫了眼但丁，似乎对自己现在的危险处境毫不在意。签订契约的半魔不能伤害主人，不过也只限于主人一个而已。莱特夫人又看向但丁，紧紧地盯了他一会，才将目光落回桌面摊开的文件上，语气平淡地吐出半魔最为关心的问题。

“一来，我素与他交恶。二来，我可不喜欢有人一直对尼禄的所有物心怀不轨。”

尼禄的... 

但丁卷起舌头，舌尖摩擦着上颚。

不知为何，今晚的他有一种焦躁不安之感，从舌尖泛起隐隐约约的热度在身体四散蔓延。

“唔！”身体猛然一颤，但丁发出声闷哼，一阵难以言喻的猛烈热流从舌尖涌出，顺着脊椎迅速向下腹流窜。

“该死…”男人眉头也拧作一团。他终于忆起这种状况背后的原因。

签订契约后的成年半魔会有非固定的发情期。

人类主人大多只把半魔奴隶当做一种凶恶的野兽，而野兽只配与牲畜交合。几只发情的半魔，与野狗关在一个笼子里，被命令与这些纯粹的兽类交媾。而几个衣冠楚楚的贵族则嬉笑地坐在一旁，像是围观什么有趣的杂技表演。  
只有主人玩腻了，才会施舍奴隶一句“表演结束”。

他们会用脚踩上半魔的脸颊，让他以这种屈辱的姿势自慰。而被发情热挫败的半魔会感激涕零地攀上主人腿，希冀更多的碰触。那不平等的契约要求低贱的半魔，只有在主人赐予的肌肤相触下才能释放并完全度过煎熬发情期。

但丁轻巧地跃出窗框，单手扒着墙缝，深秋的风沿着墙壁刮过来，被情热烧得迷糊的脑袋稍稍冷却了一点。

该死，他们签订契约才几天。都怪那女人的话让这依眷的情绪来得突然。

整个庄园都寂静无比，只有月光下两排夹道而栽的一球悬铃木，在微风扫过时树叶摩挲，发出沙沙之声，掩盖了半魔在墙壁上飞速攀爬的诡异。

尼禄的房间离他的不远。

但丁手臂肌肉紧绷，几个眨眼间就到达尼禄的窗前。他足间点在外延的窗台上，动作轻柔地推开微敞的窗门，悄无声息地来到男孩床前。

尼禄的睡姿一如他本人那般矜持。浓密睫毛宛若拢起的蝴蝶绒翅，在深邃的眼窝中投下一片阴影，唯一伸出被单的两只小手交叠于腹前，肩颈舒展，呼吸均匀。

在四柱床的纱幔中安然入睡的他像是休憩于晶莹蚌壳中的一颗藕荷色珍珠，让但丁不忍触碰。

但胯下的硬度已不容许他迟疑，但丁轻叹一声，执起尼禄稚嫩的右手，将它搭在自己朝上的左手中。

男孩的体温略高于但丁，掌心皮肉贴合处递来缕暖意，却像一阵入夏的清风，吹散些许腹中的燥热欲火。

男人垂下头颅，空余的右手越过解开的皮带，缓慢探入裤内。早已精神抖擞的阴茎在触碰下战栗，翕张的马眼种涌出一股清液，洇染在干燥的内裤上。

指腹卷着粗硬的茎身，一路从底撸到头，在阴茎系带中摩挲着，两指一圈又搓揉起肿胀的龟头。但丁以纯熟的手法自慰着，齿列紧咬唇瓣，压抑着呼之欲出的喘息，而与尼禄相触的左手肌肉紧绷，竭尽所能地不去将那只小手裹起。男孩胸口的起伏一如平常，似乎还沉溺于甜蜜的梦乡。

无论如何都不能惊醒尼禄。但丁的犬齿已然嵌入唇角，一抹蜿蜒的血丝很快被舌尖舐去。

舌尖，无疑是欲望的发源地。印记，滚烫得像载着股岩浆。与契约成立时如出一辙的疼痛，对但丁来说轻若鸿毛，却不可小觑。痛楚中夹杂着奇诡而微妙的快感，混入他攥在掌心的愉悦。明明是往常足以达到高潮的刺激，现在却仿若是终点线上是横跳，缺少最后一点助力。

再怎么在脑内幻想大胸美女都无济于事，但丁最终还是把目光落在熟睡的尼禄身上。

非得把他加进自己的性幻想里吗？

但丁咬牙切齿。先不论尼禄才十三岁，但丁现下的举动已经足够像个变态，而他脑内又荡漾起莱特夫人的话语。

“我与尼禄的父亲不过是一夜之欢。你和他很相似，却又不一样。说起来，他穿的那套蓝衣我还记忆犹新。”

蓝衣，半魔，和自己相似。毫无疑问那是但丁失散多年的的哥哥，而面前这个阴差阳错成为他主人的男孩，就是他的侄子了。

又坚持过几十秒，但丁实在忍受不住。欲火的折磨永无止尽，除非他做出改变。

“好吧，就一点点。”但丁兀自想着，缓慢地合上眼睑。

男孩柔软的足弓契入但丁赤裸的肩胛，白皙的小腿蹭过半魔面颊。尼禄的目光居高临下，却带着青年的懵懂与纯真，扫过他的脸颊和身躯，最后落在耸动的右手上。

足够了。青筋暴起的粗红肉棒在但丁手心中濒死般鼓动，抽搐地吐出大股大股浓稠精液。半晌后，憋气到极限的半魔才静默着长吸一口，拭净意外溅出的几滴白浊。他提上裤子，欲望缩回舌尖的角落，但覆着尼禄右手的左手却开始迟疑。 

“我知道你实力强大，甚至契约都不足以完全限制你。所以我给你一个选择。”莱特夫人波澜不惊的神情逐渐严肃，“尼禄非常需要一个强力的人来保护他，他会遇到的危险不只来自于人类。如果你不愿意，我会找人解除你与尼禄的契约。”

他现在的主人，永远的侄儿，仅存的血亲，一个惹人爱的小鬼。

我有什么理由不去保护你。  
但丁垂眸看着男孩入睡时恬淡的面庞，在俯身的一刻开始思考自己为什么会被一个小孩吃得这么死。

“我愿意。”

饱含情愫的吻轻飘飘地落在额头，尼禄睫毛晃动，在朦胧昏暗的眼睑缝隙间窥见一张熟悉的脸。

“但丁？”男孩迷迷糊糊地唤出那个人的名字，但当他完全睁开双眼时，却发现房间里空无一物，连窗缝的角度都与他睡前别无二致。

唔，尼禄撅撅嘴，小声嘟囔着，“好想和但丁一起睡啊...”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 又来混更了！


	4. 说谎

要说恶魔契约唯一仁慈的一点就是命令的强制下达需要在有效范围内。虽然命令的实效性是契约存在的永久时间，但主人们脑袋里千奇百怪的乍现想法则需要他们在半魔身边才能传达。

在主人一方，由于这个小小的缺点，尼禄不能在走廊里强迫但丁从不知道哪个角落里走出来，继而花费了将近一个小时去寻找他失踪的半魔。

“但丁！”

半魔房间里硕大的衣柜，不在。厨房里最靠近烤箱的暗角也不在，书房的躺椅空空荡荡，从窗台望过去的花园里也寻不到身影。

“但丁！”直到尼禄掀开自己床上唐突鼓起的薄被，高大的半魔躺在上面，用枕头压住自己的脑袋试图抵抗来自主人的命令。

“但丁！起来！遵守约定也是很重要的。”尼禄双腿叉立在但丁腰侧催促。但丁似乎对做新衣服这件事情异常抵触，昨晚告知他这个信息的时候高大的半魔顿时垮下了肩膀，蹲下来平视尼禄可怜兮兮地央求拒绝。今天还反常地起了个大早躲到他房间里。

“……”支吾零碎的声音从枕头底下传来，听不清的尼禄直接坐到但丁的腰上，小脑袋往前靠了靠，“小主人你很嫌弃我的衣服吗？这件红外套多漂亮，也没脏没破的。干嘛要做新衣服。”

“我们要去参加宴会啊，你这套衣服太不正式了。”枕头没能把半魔的尖角完全挡住，尼禄伸手去摸了摸它的尖端。

宴会。但丁并不喜欢宴会。作为宠物和新奇玩意的半魔在宴会上总是充当着玩物的角色，不少主人给半魔打造地所谓礼服都是一些极尽暴露的饰品。被装点得耀眼的半魔会被摆在宴会厅的角落，任由贵族们欣赏和把玩，某些时候还是他们情谊之间交易的道具。跟着主人进去那个富丽堂皇的厅室，跟着出来的却不一定是同一个主人。年幼的但丁在花园角落里频繁地见到这般场景，几乎要对此麻木。但若是放到自己身上，他已经难以忍受。虽然他确信尼禄已经称得上偏爱自己，但是小孩子的心思总是在变。他现在还不能离开尼禄身边，要是事情无法逃避那只能尽量降低损失了。

“我希望你可以答应我一个请求。”

“除了不出席这个。”尼禄是铁了心要带上但丁。

扔掉枕头，但丁侧过头用角蹭了蹭尼禄的手，“量完尺寸之后您可以帮我修一修这胡乱生长的角吗？”

尼禄一口答应下这个可以光明正大长时间摸但丁的角的请求。

———

“莱特少爷，您希望给您家半魔定制什么款式呢？”终于盼来了这堆拖沓的主仆，裁缝沃伦把但丁打发去了更衣室，掏出了一本画册举在尼禄面前介绍，“您觉得这款古罗马风的如何呢？少爷的半魔很高大，穿上皮革一定很适合。这款的金器使用比较多，虽然价格比较昂贵，但是一定足够吸引眼球。”

纸页一张张地翻过，尼禄纤细的眉毛逐渐纠结成团。沃伦介绍的与其说是衣服不如说是布料，每一款的用料加起来可能甚至不如他一件上衣地多，还有各种环扣锁链的设计，完全就是一套套华丽却无用的情色枷锁。

“半魔出席宴会都要穿这个吗？”尼禄兀自摇头，不满意地移开视线，“穿这种衣服根本就不得体吧。”

“当然不。虽然这些都是现在最流行的，但——不愧是莱特少爷，您是有更特别的设计要求吗？”沃伦圆滑地奉承。

陷入自己的沉思，尼禄用手指敲着桌面并没有回答沃伦一旁的推销。这是脱好衣服的但丁全身赤裸地从更衣室里出来，走到大厅中间，恭敬地喊了一声主人。

“哟！莱特少爷挑选半魔的眼光真了得！”这次是真心的赞美，沃伦的眼神死死黏在但丁壮硕的身体上，毒辣地描画过但丁身上每一寸肌肉，最后凝滞于他的英俊的脸庞。

尼禄的心情经历了大起大落。他也是第一次看到但丁的裸体，那身体实在是太完美了，修长挺拔的四肢，用力站立挺直的肌肉拉伸出深浅不一的沟壑，饱满的胸肌上蒙着一层银白色的胸毛，让它们看上去像一个熟透的桃子。沿着结实的腹肌往下看，足以自傲的性器垂在腿间，同样被银白色的毛发簇拥，惹得一旁的女仆脸蛋通红的。

“不用了，按照我的款式给他做一套就好。”尼禄觉得舌头在绕圈，短短一句话他有好几次差点咬到舌头，“咳咳，沃伦先生？”裁缝比女仆还要入迷，在几次提醒下眼神依旧粘在但丁身上一眨也不眨，尼禄不知哪里冒出股火气。带着点恼怒的呼唤终于把沃伦叫醒。

“啊，好。什么？这，这，莱特少爷，您那是贵族的样式，给一位半魔定制同款怕是不妥。”

“面料用次一等的。细节不用太繁杂。大体款式差不多就好。但丁，你先去把衣服穿上，我没有命令你做出把衣服都脱掉这么没有规矩的失礼行为吧？放心，沃伦先生不是那种隔着一层布料就会测量失误的普通人。”但丁在尼禄带着孩子气的催促命令下沉默而快速地返回了更衣室，尼禄这时候才对上沃伦失望的眼神，说出最后的要求，“袖扣和胸花要红色的。”

随后是一场漫长的量体时间，沃伦的身体像是突然间被注入了麻药那样，一会儿是手误拿反了皮尺要反复调整，一会儿是忘了数字要重新量度，反反复复在但丁身上折腾了许久才肯捧着笔记本走人。

“咕、咕、咕、咕。”墙上的挂钟倒是尽职地报道着时间。

尼禄不满地拉着但丁跑回房间，晚饭时间快到了，留给他与但丁独处和修角的时间不多了。

————

回到房间，之前被弄乱的被褥还没被收拾，但丁盘腿坐靠在堆起的被子上拍了拍大腿，尼禄小猫咪一样爬了上去，学着对方同样盘腿坐在上面，脊背倚在但丁腹部，脑袋靠着胸口，后脑勺枕着软绵绵的胸肌，甚是舒服。

“我不想去参加宴会了。”尼禄拉着嘴角抱怨。就像每个爱炫耀的孩子一样，尼禄原本想在宴会上摆显他的礼物。可是他想得到的是他人的羡慕和赞美，而不是和刚刚一样的窥视。宴会上的贵族们都是豺狼虎豹一样的掠夺者，尼禄现在开始担心是否自己一不小心，但丁就有可能被他们瓜分掉。

“是夫人让你一定要带上我的？”为了尼禄的安全，就算夫人不要求但丁之后也有偷偷跟去。

“嗯。是例行的聚会。这次聚会的举办人和莱特家将会有很大的合作。在当家回来之前一定要好好维护关系。”

“当家？”据蕾蒂她们搜集到的资料，现在莱特家族的管事人是尼禄的妈妈，对外宣称的一切事务和决定权都在莱特夫人身上，这突如其来的当家又是怎么一回事？

尼禄倒是没觉得自己在说什么机密，或许这个信息并不是很重要也或许是对契约的信任，“当家身体不是很好，这些年都和家人在别馆里休养，家族的大小事务都是委托妈妈，她是莱特家的次女，来管理的。再过几年等克雷多成年了，叔父会带克雷多和姬莉叶他们一起回来接回家族的事务。到时候妈妈就不会每天都这么忙了。”

消化下这个信息，但丁对莱特夫人的行为充满了疑惑，这种接下当家事务把自己和尼禄置于权利风暴里面的行为充满了未知的风险，尤其是尼禄这样具有非人血统的身份。但要是她想通过谋权来保护尼禄，几年之后家族内部的竞争会给尼禄带来多大的伤害她应该并非没有考虑过。这种看似死局的行为莱特夫人究竟想要怎么处理？但丁决定先从尼禄入手，再套取些信息。

“夫人能力很出众，很可能会继续留在宅里帮忙。尼禄你呢？你长大之后想干什么？”

小孩贴着他胸口左右摇了摇脑袋，思考了一会，“你是说我会成为弃子吗？不能继承家族也没有自己的权力关系网。”

听到尼禄的回答但丁短暂地僵了一下。终究是在权力圈里长大的孩子，这点事实他还是能看透的，但丁安抚性摸了摸尼禄毛绒的脑袋。

“我想成为骑士，我可以保护妈妈和姬莉叶他们。或者和妈妈，和但丁去另外一个城市管理一份莱特家的小事业。反正我也厌倦这个宅子了。”

突然想起什么重要的事情，尼禄伸手抓住但丁的角，“但丁！我们快要没时间修角了！”

即使但丁说他不急着现在修整，尼禄还是坚持要赶在晚饭前给他修好。看来这孩子是那种一旦确定下目标就不管不顾一定要抵达终点的类型。但丁只好出去打了一盆水，拿着毛巾和锉刀回到房间里，小心翼翼地教导尼禄如何修整半魔的角。

“半魔的角和树一样会不断缓慢生长。太过缓慢的生长让很多旧的鳞质附着在角，不借用外力是脱不下的，尤其是角的底部，那是可是硬鳞的大堡垒。”眼前的小孩子一手握着毛巾一手握着锉刀，认真盯着自己的样子格外可爱，“要先用毛巾把角上的旧鳞片打湿弄软，再一点点用锉刀刮掉。尼禄，你可千万要小心！半魔的角其实很脆弱，太用力的话是会被磨断的。”

“明白了！”和笃定的语气不同，尼禄热情且忙乱的动作预示着但丁的角前途多舛。

灰褐色的表皮被一点点剥下来，尼禄浅蓝色的眼底映入了一丝琥珀的暖色，“这！”尼禄加快手下的动作，但丁的角从黑色逐渐变成了卷曲上升的红琥珀色，“但丁，你的角晚上会发光吗？！”

“你可以晚上自己确认一下。”看着尼禄沉迷在他的角上，但丁伸出手圈住尼禄的腰大笑着回答，“别停下来，还有底部和另外一支等着你呢。”

为了一睹但丁角的全貌，尼禄连连点头，干劲满满地继续动手，嘴上还不忘夸赞，“真漂亮，跟火焰一样。”

火焰…所以你愿意跟着它一起去其他地方吗？

但丁暂时把这个问题压在心底。因为接下来很长一段日子里尼禄再也见不到他努力挖掘出来的成果了。

————

第二天再见到但丁的时候尼禄内心充满了愧疚和愤怒。但丁看上去和正常人一样，对，和正常人完全无异。因为代表着他身份的恶魔之角消失无踪了。

“发生了什么？但丁你的角呢？”尼禄仰着头，眼睛睁的大大地盯着但丁光秃秃的头顶问。

“小主人，我没有责备你，只是我说过要小心的吧。这角是很脆弱的。”但丁努力挤动眉眼，试图弄出几滴真实的眼泪。没能挤出眼泪，但这番动作也确实引出了尼禄的愧疚，他关切地问，“抱歉，疼不疼？”

踮起脚尼禄努力去够但丁头顶，“有伤口吗？让我看看。断掉的角呢？”

“等一下！主人！您等一下！”

意识到尼禄要求证，但丁喊了几句匆忙跑进一旁的小间里，好一会才重新出来乖巧地蹲在尼禄旁边。

手指插进但丁的头发间，尼禄摸到两圈硬币一样的圆形光滑圆面，太过齐整的断面反而让他起疑，这一点也不像暴力折断的结果。接下来的询问不可避免地带上了愤怒的命令，“但丁，别对我说谎。你的角去哪里了？”

近距离的命令带有巨大的威力，何况还是在主人恼怒的情况下。从舌尖爆发的剧痛瞬间窜上大脑，令但丁全身发冷发麻，蹲着的姿势走样成双膝跪地。但丁抵抗着汹涌的疼痛，嘴唇哆嗦着回答：“它回我体内了，主人。半魔的角本来就是力量的衍生，断掉的角会重新化为力量流回半魔体内。所以市面上才没有恶魔角的交易。”

当然但丁没有说实话。他能自由控制角的生长，昨晚回去之后他主动把角收回体内了，某种程度上他也没有对尼禄说谎。

“那你刚才急忙去干什么了。”深信契约的力量，尼禄对但丁刚才的回答不存疑惑。

“断角的地方太锋利了，我担心会割到主人的手，刚去做了点处理。是我的擅作主张。”

“……”继续抚摸着那个断面，它和但丁的回答一样完美，“我希望你下次提前和我说一声。还有，别老想着跟我说谎。我讨厌说谎的家伙。”

“是，主人。”

抱着但丁的脖子，尼禄命令他抱自己去书房。一路上尼禄摸着但丁的头发和断角，嘀咕个不停，“居然断了。太可惜了。但丁，对不起……”

可怜的但丁只得昧着良心安抚受伤的孩子。不久前的那个幽怨念头又冒了出来，这孩子究竟是喜欢他还是只喜欢他的角？而且，藏在口袋里的断角到底要怎么处理啊。


	5. 宴会

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 尼禄会遇到的危险不只来自于人类。

这是尼禄第一次参加允许携带半魔的宴会。  
他的母亲之前从未带他参加过这种宴会。幼年的尼禄还充满好奇，会意图撒娇诱使母亲带上自己，可每次都是被一句“等你有了半魔，自然会让你参加”搪塞过去。  
尼禄最初还是会像小孩一般愤懑不平，之后就习惯得漠然了。可真正参加了这样的宴会，他却明白了母亲当初的用意。  
即使有裁缝的预警在前，可那些华丽的金饰和稀疏的布料，在画册上和真实装饰在肉体上的画面冲击是截然不同的。  
尼禄站在二层的栏杆边向下打量着，他的视线只敢在每个半魔奴隶身上滑过，多停留一秒他的脸就会热上一度。那些乖顺跟随在主人身旁的恶魔不论男女，都只单单穿着画册中类似的饰品，柔软而半透明的布料仅能隐约遮住性器和双乳。更有甚者... 尼禄审视的目光很快触及到一个高大半魔，贴合于肌肉的银饰很好地衬托着他古铜色肌肤。但他胯下没有一点布料遮挡，只留为了凸现他性器而缀于腰胯的银色细链，那根疲软的性器垂在他腿间，尺寸依旧惊人。  
尼禄颤了一下，小小地后腿半步。但丁厚实的大手很快搭在他稚嫩的肩头，“怎么了？”  
“没事...”尼禄扭开脑袋，他清晰地看见那根黝黑阴茎的龟头上被穿着个环，从包皮系带穿入，沿着前端尿道再由马眼穿出，外露的部分还镶嵌着颗闪烁的祖母绿。  
尼禄第一次体会到自己从小就远超常人的视力也是有弊端的，有些他本不想看到的东西偏偏会撞进眼睛里。  
“好像是个祖母绿戒指改制而成的。”但丁的声音冷不零丁响起在男孩耳边。  
“什..什么？”尼禄抖了抖，又往前走了一步躲开但丁的笼罩。  
“你不是在看那个半魔的阴茎穿环吗。”但丁没有介意小孩远离的动作，抬起手指了指那个古铜色的半魔，他饶有兴趣地垂眸盯着尼禄红透的耳根，决定再调戏他一番，“主人，你不会喜欢他那样的吧？看来我要好好晒晒日光浴了。”  
“没有！但丁你就很好！”男孩还真听信了但丁的鬼话，着急地转过身来解释，“我只是奇怪，他们为什么要对半魔做这种事...就像往物品上贴装饰一样。”他不解地拧起眉头，“还有裸露性器官什么的...太不得体了。”  
但丁有些意外地眨眨眼，没想到小鬼在想这个，他还以为对方会思考起给自己穿点什么环打点什么钉之类的，毕竟小孩子的模仿力和好奇心总是突破天际。  
“你会在意宠物猫狗是否裸露性器官吗？”他往下扫了眼，每一个奴隶的表情都是如此温顺，丝毫没有因为穿着而羞窘，“贵族们就是这样。半魔对于他们不过是体型较大的宠物罢了。而宠物的身材容貌和它们身上绚丽昂贵的饰品则是主人们暗中攀比的项目。”  
尼禄沉默着，仰着头瞳孔微颤。  
渐渐的你也会这样。但丁没有说出来，但他知道有些东西是可以腐化人心，触及到淤泥的白纸也很难不脏污。比起约束行为，放纵自己来享受对奴隶的控制欲是大部分人都难以拒绝的，何况一个懵懂的孩童。  
“顺便说一句，我不喜欢祖母绿，我更喜欢红宝石。”但丁眨眨右眼。  
尼禄的脸颊肉眼可见地红起来，他刚想开口说点什么，就被一声呼唤打断。  
“尼禄！”一个棕色卷发的小男孩朝他们跑过来，身后还跟着个金发的女性半魔。  
“亚伦”尼禄也朝他招招手。  
似乎是熟悉的朋友，但丁猜测着，退到尼禄身后，学习其他奴隶那样垂着头不去直视任何一个贵族。  
“听说莱特夫人给你买了个很贵的半魔奴隶？”亚伦兴冲冲地握住尼禄的手，充满好奇地大眼越过但丁，往后面扫去。“在哪啊～快叫出来让我看看。”  
“咳咳，”尼禄尴尬地抽回手，侧开身子露出但丁，“这是但丁，就是妈妈给我买的半魔。”  
“啊？你为什么给他穿礼服？”亚伦歪歪脑袋，不解地问道，“害得我都没认出来，以为是你的新保镖。”  
他们正聊着，身后的半魔突然趴跪下身子，挺直细瘦的腰肢。男孩嘴上没停，小手却往往她身上一撑，抬起屁股横着坐上半魔的脊背。  
他自然地晃动小腿，似乎对这套动作非常熟练。  
“我不太喜欢那种饰品。”尼禄看着他的动作有些惊讶，却努力崩起小脸维持平淡的表情，“有伤风化。”  
“唉～你还是那么古板啊。”亚伦耸耸肩，扯起身下半魔头发，强迫对方抬头 “这是朱莉丝，是爸爸的朋友送我的奴隶。她可厉害了，还能变出盔甲来！你的半魔那么贵，有什么厉害的地方吗？”  
尼禄想起但丁的角，可惜已经被自己失手挫没了，其他似乎也没什么值得炫耀的地方。男孩不动声色地咬起下唇，攀比不过朋友总是会让这个年纪的孩子有些失落。  
这时，但丁也已经有样学样地跟对面半魔一样趴跪下来，当尼禄听到动静转过来时候，他暗示性地朝他眨眨眼。  
男孩也跟着眨了眨眼，虽然他不喜欢这种把但丁当成凳子的行为，但在他人面前，他们依旧要维持出与大众相似的“正常”的主奴关系。  
他踮起脚，同样坐到但丁宽厚的脊背上。对半魔来说男孩的重量轻若鸿毛，但丁比卧室里那只胡桃木扶手椅还要稳当，没有半点颤动。  
“但丁不用子弹就能开枪。”尼禄突然想到之前但丁给自己表演的花招，“他有两把很漂亮的枪。”  
身下的但丁暗自发笑，那是一个无聊的午后，他实在懒得编故事哄小孩，只好给尼禄展示了黑檀木和白象牙，没想到对方记得这么清楚。  
“朱莉丝还可以凭空抓出骑士枪呢！”亚伦兴冲冲地在空中比划着，“有这——么长！”  
于是两个小男孩你一句我一句的比较起来，主体也逐渐从半魔身上脱离，变成了日常生活内容的较量。  
即使尼禄再懂事，骨子里还是个十几岁的孩子。但丁无奈地想着，听起来他和亚伦并不十分要好，甚至有点针锋相对的味道。他垂下脑袋，悄无声息地打了个哈欠，长久维持着人肉凳子的姿势并不足以使但丁疲惫，却让他觉得有些无聊。  
然而男孩们的争论还在逐渐升级。  
“不如让我们的半魔比试一下吧！”  
“比就比，但丁绝对不会输的。”  
他们同时从自家的半魔身上跳下来，信心十足地瞪视着对方。  
余光瞥见朱莉丝一言不发地从地上爬起，又笔直地站到亚伦身后，但丁忍住手本能想要拍拍裤腿的冲动，也站起身来，一边感叹尼禄果然还是不能很好地掩藏自己的心性，这么快就给但丁定好了结局。  
当然，但丁并不担心年幼的主人会被打脸，在场所有半魔加起来可能都打不过他。回忆自己的父亲会让但丁不适，但斯巴达的血脉确实给予他无与伦比的力量。可他未曾在尼禄面前过多展示过这种力量，不知道男孩对他莫名的信心是从何而来。  
就在但丁思考的间隙，他们已经来到庄园内特意修葺出的一片草场。地上有明显的坑坑洼洼，应该是曾经半魔打斗留下的痕迹。不过绿草已经长了一茬，有小腿肚高，约莫也是许久没有奴隶在此角斗过了。  
他们站在草场边缘，朱莉丝先行一步，跨入场内，几秒后就召唤出了她的魔人形态，和亚伦形容的如出一辙，银白的盔甲，左臂上嵌着等身长的圆锥形盾牌，右手一挥，一根粗长的骑士枪也凝聚在掌中。煞有其事的样子引得从旁观看的贵族们一阵欢呼。  
这魔人形态是量产的吗？但丁无趣地挑眉，他见过大部分人造半魔的恶魔形态都是这样的圣骑士盔甲形。也不知道是谁设计的，明明是恶魔却装作一派圣洁的样子。  
宴会原因，叛逆和双枪但丁并未带在身侧，所幸尼禄没有被竞赛前的刺激感冲昏头脑，提前让男仆去把半魔的武器拿过来。  
他现在好像有点后悔，碧蓝的瞳孔从自下往上盯着但丁，夹杂着丝丝担忧和紧张。惹得但丁心里一热，顾不上繁文缛节，蹲下身拉起对方的右手，“别担心，我能赢。还没给你展示过我的战斗力，莱特夫人的钱可不是白花的。”  
“刚刚有点冲动...”尼禄的两只暖呼呼的小手合拢，反裹住但丁的大手，“别受伤了。”  
这种程度的敌人，即使受伤，还没回到尼禄跟前就已经愈合。可但丁心中窃笑，偏偏还要逗一逗尼禄，“受伤了怎么办，主人会给赔偿吗？”  
看男孩头点得跟啄木鸟一样，但丁只能忍着笑意假装欣慰地道了声谢。  
男仆正好托着叛逆和双枪过来，但丁起身背对着尼禄向武器走去，刚走两步，指尖触到叛逆剑柄时，一阵诡异地惊慌感从他胸腔略过。眉头紧蹙，他猛得攥起叛逆，朝身后劈去。铁器碰撞出的叮当之声先于群众的惊呼响起，骑士枪被震飞出十几米，歪斜地插进草地。但它的主人朱莉丝显然不是为了突袭但丁，就在无知贵族们还以为这只是牲畜一般没有公平精神的半魔的先发制人时，那只裹着盾牌的手已然把尼禄的脖子握入掌心。  
混蛋。但丁僵在原地。即使尼禄有着四分之一恶魔的血脉，对于人造半魔来说捏碎十三岁男孩的脖子比捏碎一颗葡萄还要来得容易。这个距离即使是他也没完全的把握抢在入朱莉丝掐断尼禄的脖子之前了结她。  
“亚伦！”他朝那边被面前场景震惊到呆滞的亚伦吼到，这时候根本顾不上什么奴隶的礼节。  
亚伦几秒后才反应过来，赶忙向朱莉丝下达命令，“快...快放下尼禄！放下他！”  
朱莉丝置若罔闻，甚至加大了手上的力道，刚刚还掰着圈在脖颈上手指的尼禄突然软了身子，但丁还能察觉到他的细微呼吸和依旧牢固的契约。只是昏了过去，但丁暗自松了口气，看来朱莉丝的任务并不是为了杀死尼禄。  
“你这个不听话的奴隶！我叫你放下尼禄！听见没！回去我要好好教训你！”  
那边亚伦还在为失去控制的奴隶气急败坏，这边两个半魔间的气氛已经剑拔弩张。  
“你不是为了杀死我的主人，而是为了带走他。”但丁一瞬不瞬地盯着朱莉丝，维持着与她之间的距离，对方每后退一步，他就会跟进一步，“我说的对吗？”  
朱莉丝没有回答。但丁从没听过人造半魔的魔人形态说过话，或许它们本就无法发言。  
“有我在这，带着尼禄的你永远也跑不出这个庄园。”捏紧叛逆的剑柄，但丁的对话并不只是为了谈判，更是为了抓住对方动摇而迟疑的瞬息——  
下一秒，叛逆嵌入朱莉丝肩甲处的缝隙，左臂连带着尼禄被连根斩下。男孩柔软的躯体瘫倒在地上，绕着脖颈的手指也因为惯性而松开。  
发觉任务失败后的人造半魔扭头想逃，很快被身后破入的大剑钉在草地上。  
勇敢的男仆上前抱起尼禄，没了顾虑的但丁可以肆无忌惮地发泄他的怒气与暴虐。即使是魔人，内脏也是湿软的，他绞动叛逆，听着肺部被撕裂的声音。哑巴似的朱莉丝终于发出几声兽性般痛苦的哀嚎，逐渐变回人形。于是他蹲下身，扯起她金色的秀发，让他们视线相对，“你的主人是谁？”  
“亚...亚伦啊..”朱莉丝不屑地说着，她想勾起嘴角笑一笑，但痛楚让她面部肌肉只能不受控制地抽搐。  
“我问得是你真正的主人。”但丁有些不耐烦，他向来懒于做逼问的工作，这样的烂摊子翠西最擅长处理。  
“呸”朱莉丝朝但丁啐出一口血水，被灵敏的男人完美避开。  
不如找个理由让翠西来一趟... 但丁扔下朱莉丝的脑袋，有些苦恼拔出叛逆。赶来的莱特夫人已经在收拾残局，关押半魔的特制牢笼在她的命令下送到。  
但丁让开身，方便男仆们把奄奄一息的朱莉丝搬进牢笼。扭头正准备去看看尼禄的他很快被仆人们叫住，“这个半魔好像死了。”  
什么？但丁眼皮一跳，转回去踹了朱莉丝一脚。果然，她失了气息，一点生命迹象也没有。  
下手太重了？但丁疑惑，不，不对。朱莉丝的皮肤在逐渐泛紫。  
他顿时领悟过来，拎起两个男仆的后领，拽着他们迅速远离半魔的尸首。才跑远到几十米外，那边就砰地炸开，弥漫出一股紫色的血雾。他眼尖地瞧见什么圆形物体在能见度极地的血雾中滚动，大概只是什么被炸飞的器官。  
尼禄会遇到的危险不只来自于人类。  
但丁忽然想起莱特夫人的话，能让一个人造半魔在被抓到后立马以死无全尸的方式自杀，一想到这样的人盯上了尼禄，但丁胃里就泛起一阵恶心。

“但丁！你没受伤吧。”但丁刚来到床头，尼禄就迫切地问道。  
“这句话不应该我问你吗？”但丁哭笑不得，看着躺在床上脸色苍白的小男孩，明明他自己脖子上手指攥过的印子都还未消退。  
“除了脖子有点疼，其他都没什么。”摇摇头，尼禄想起另一个问题，“从朱莉丝那问出点什么了吗？”  
“她自杀了，什么都没说。”见尼禄的表情一下子变得失落，但丁迟疑半秒，又加上一句，“不过我来是要告诉你一个好消息。”  
“什么？”  
“莱特夫人要求我和你睡到一个房间。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 因为我是懒狗，咕咕咕了这么久才更新，  
> (o´艸`)  
> 但还是不要脸地求评论哦～


	6. 午后

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 一场睡前的对话，一段午后的隐秘

很快尼禄房间的角落里便多了一张简朴的单人床，只够但丁刚好睡在上面，离尼禄的大床两步远。尼禄跟管家抱怨过但丁床太小，睡着不会舒服。但丁反倒是帮着管家辩解了。

“太舒服了，睡死过去不就没人保护你了。尼禄小少爷昨晚还被吓得钻被窝里不敢出来呢。”

“还不是因为你！”尼禄难得反驳但丁，恼着一张脸踢了但丁一脚，气呼呼地跑进了书房接受今天的授课。

向来不喜欢上课，但丁选择守在门口，靠着门框数窗外有几只小鸟飞过。

其实半个月前的那场骚乱到现在还留有余波。不仅尼禄心有余悸，就连但丁也不敢放松警惕。虽然就结果而言他确实把那半魔杀了，然而尼禄当着他面被抓走险些死了的事实却无容置疑。而且，有胆敢反叛主人的半魔在贵族的宴会上暴起，这件事自然会引起其他贵族的不满和紧张，之后的半魔交易怕是会更加残酷和血腥。但丁也担心莱特夫人会乱了方寸给他再上一道契约书，力量被压制的感觉可憋屈了啊。但丁想要保护尼禄，只是这件事的难度似乎有点超出他预期了。

但丁转念又想，蕾蒂和那群女巫们又得发财了，只是不知道这次她们要用什么来换取更强大的压制力。

在走廊上胡思乱想了一个上午，但丁也没有得出什么结论和好方法。窗外停靠的小鸟叽叽喳喳地乱叫，看着上完课的尼禄牵着发呆的但丁走了。

“但丁，你今晚过来和我睡吧。”尼禄抱着他的小枕头趴在床上看向但丁，又白又细的小腿翘在空中摆动。

尼禄的这句话中含有了命令的意味。但丁无奈地弹了弹被灼伤的舌头起身准备往尼禄的方向走去，刚跨出一步就被喊停，他疑惑地盯着尼禄，“怎么了？”

翻身坐立在床上，尼禄下巴埋进羽毛枕里，红晕爬上眼角，小声说：“我害怕。你每天晚上盯着我，这很吓人。”

正如但丁想的那样，被胁迫的恐惧还残留在尼禄身体里，睡到半夜它们便会爬出来敲打尼禄脆弱的神经把他从梦乡中惊醒。男孩被梦魇扼住的挣扎自然会引起但丁的注意，他每晚都守在尼禄床边，眼睛直愣盯着对方的反应以便最快地安抚和保护尼禄。然而但丁并不知道尼禄在惊醒的瞬间看到一双幽森冷淡，甚至带着杀气的眼睛飘在头上的时候会多害怕。好面子的小少爷既不能大喊也不能抱怨，只敢把自己往被窝里面钻，祈祷他的半魔快点回他床上去睡。

半魔享受黑暗，灯火就挂在尼禄床边。刚刚他起身向前的动作迎着光，来自下方的光源在他身后投下大片阴影，就像一双巨大的翅膀突兀展开，隐藏在黑暗里的虹膜却闪着银色的光芒。半魔的翅膀和冷硬的银色触发了尼禄的心理创伤，一瞬间让他极力想藏起来的软弱小心思漏了出来。尼禄羞愤交加，猛地把脸扎进枕头里。

但丁大声笑了起来，为了缓解紧张的气氛，又跨了一步走到尼禄面前，伸手摸上他脑袋，尼禄小小的颤抖了一下，软柔的触感和小鸡崽一样。

“抱歉啦，是我吓到你了。哈哈哈。”

“接受你的道歉。”尼禄抬起头，撅着嘴矜持地说。

“作为道歉，这个送你当抱枕。”但丁回头从他床上掏了一样巨大的东西过来。他先把尼禄仰躺着摁回被窝里面，又扯过掉在地上的毯子把他的佩剑叛逆包住了刀刃放在尼禄隔壁，拉着尼禄的手把它放在叛逆的刀柄上，“这把叛逆和我有着魔力的联系，如果发生什么危险，你就扣这个骷髅的眼眶，我会立刻出现在你身边的。”

尼禄尝试性地碰触那个骷髅漆黑的眼眶，硬硬的金属，但丁没有任何反应，倒是那个骷髅张开的嘴巴好像有点不满地动了一下。尼禄揉揉眼睛问，“你会立刻出现的吧。”

“当然。很晚了尼禄，今晚睡个好觉吧。”但丁替尼禄关掉灯，闭着眼摸索回了他自己的床。

莱特夫人和上次一样，端坐在华丽的桌子后面，大量的书信堆在一角，她握着一根羽毛笔打量着但丁说：“我需要你朋友的帮助。”

“你们没派人去查？”但丁夸张地打了个呵欠，对莱特夫人老是晚上约见他表示抗议。

“派了。都是些废物。朱莉丝来自黑市，交易过程无法追查。”莱特夫人对这个结果很是不屑。

“只要你给足够的钱，她们会找到的。”但丁感觉自己的预感真是太准了，他又给蕾蒂揽了个大生意。

莱特夫人点了一下头，在支票上签下名字装进信封封上蜡印，她把但丁叫到桌旁将笔递给了他，让但丁写上地址。

“但丁，我再问你一次。你会保护尼禄，为什么？”莱特夫人看着但丁低垂的脑袋问，语气里带着不自觉的焦急。

向墨水吹气，但丁抬头回望，昏黄的灯光映在莱特夫人冰蓝的眼睛里，明晃晃的，像冰山稍微裂开了一角。

“正如你说的，他是我亲人。我只想保护他。”

“除此之外呢？你没有其他任何目的？”莱特夫人追问。

“第二任务：调查教皇并杀了他。要是你愿意帮我付违约金话我可以推掉它。”但丁把彻底干透的信递给莱特夫人。

莱特夫人接过信，随手扔到那堆待寄信件里，彻底抛开了约见但丁的借口，只是不断追问：“你，只想保护尼禄？”

“对的，夫人。我只想保护那个孩子。”但丁退后几步，朝莱特夫人鞠躬说。

“你……”注意到自己的失态，莱特夫人猛地闭上嘴，洁白的牙齿在唇上用力啃咬，过了一阵才重新开口，“没事了，你做得很好。只要保护尼禄就可以了。”

但丁又鞠了个躬，离开了书房，轻轻地阖上门把那个女人不甘心的幻想彻底截断。

不管莱特夫人在他身上看到什么，但丁永远不会当那个人的替身。这除了自尊和信念，还有某样更深的东西隔在中间，将他们的命运分离开来。

希望尼禄没有做噩梦，要是发现他偷遛，怕是少不了一顿少爷脾气。但丁挠了把头发，静悄悄地打开房门。

今晚尼禄一夜好梦。

在宅子里陪着尼禄又躲了几天，但丁终于能呼吸上一把野外的空气。横躺在榻椅上，但丁眼睛紧跟着不远处骑着一匹刚成年的小马来回跑动学习骑技的尼禄，感叹贵族小孩总是学习一些好看却没用的东西。能坐马车，为什么要学驭马？

当然，但丁会骑马，所以他更不能理解尼禄他们为什么会喜欢那种颠簸的感觉，舒服躺在车子里享受旅途不是更好吗？要是马车的垫子能换成他身下的这种就更好了。马场的管理人开头拿来的是普通的白木椅子，得知他是半魔奴隶之后倒是换了这种挤进他和尼禄两人都绰绰有余的大卧榻。

吃完苦头的小孩一撅一拐地往这边走，但丁盘腿坐起，朝尼禄拍拍自己大腿。得到邀请的尼禄快步跑过去，学着但丁的样子盘腿坐在他腿上，伸出两个指头在他面前摇晃，“有两个消息。”

“要回去了？”但丁伸手挡在尼禄腰后，防止他在这个别扭的姿势中失衡倒下。把尼禄圈在胸前的动作十分亲昵，周围的仆人都识相地悄悄退下。

尼禄摇头，运动过后他脸颊红彤彤的，衬托得他那双漂亮的蓝眼睛分外有神，嘴角翘起一个神秘的笑容，“你猜我们收到了谁的邀请？是姬莉叶！她邀请我们去佛都纳和她一起度假。”

“到时候我要把你介绍给她认识，她会喜欢你的。”尼禄手舞足蹈地说，“一定。”姬莉叶是他见过的最温柔的女孩子，这个世界上就没有她不喜欢和不喜欢她的人。

为了可以给尼禄的卓悦的好消息鼓掌，但丁往后仰躺在榻上，把尼禄翻了个面，脑勺贴着胸口，屁股抵着大腿根，层叠地躺在一起。

“第二个消息呢？”

尼禄沉默了一会，“去之前我们要再参加一个宴会。”

“莱特夫人的要求？”但丁挑眉疑问。虽然过去了大半个月，但莱特夫人依旧可以用那个事件作为借口来为尼禄推掉所有宴会邀请，如果她想保护尼禄，把他藏起来是一个不错的办法。

“……不是。”尼禄支吾地回答，脑袋往马场的位置转了一下。

“哦！尼禄，你真是个惹事的小能手！”但丁叹了口气，大声地抱怨。

尼禄抬头往后不停地撞但丁胸口，不服气说：“反正就是一个宴会…没来得及拒绝。里德说邀请函晚点会寄到宅子里，不能反悔了。”

“是是，我会陪我的小主人去任何地方的。倒是你别又被吓得睡不着就好。”但丁摁住尼禄乱动的脑袋，柔声劝道：“趁老师还没回来，一起睡个午觉。”

深秋的风夹着细细的水份，凉爽却不至于凛冽，晒在身上的阳光暖暖的，身下轻微起伏的胸膛也散发着令人舒适的热量，尼禄顺从地合上眼睛，很快进入了梦乡。

可对于但丁来说，这点凉风却远远不够用。灼热的疼痛从舌尖迸发，流火一样窜过整个身体，一寸寸地将理智摧毁。但丁攥紧尼禄的衣袖，抑制着颤抖，手指用力抠入，指甲几乎洞穿昂贵且结实的布料。

这该死的发情期！欲火唐突而猛烈地燃起！

刚才为了安抚尼禄而摆出的姿势现下却变成了沉重的枷锁，尼禄柔软的身子压在他身上，重量不重，份量却不轻。但丁不敢把他推开，要是弄醒了尼禄，这个发情的秘密将无处可藏，他打心里不想让这孩子知道欲望这件事。把鼻子埋进尼禄蓬松的头发，上面占了草木的腥味和汗水的咸味，不怎么好闻，但丁贪婪地吸嗅。那刺激性的气味钻进鼻子里倒是让但丁保持了一丝清明，脑袋里流转过各种逃脱的办法，却没有一个有效的可以留下。

爆炸性的欲火有了短暂的停息。但丁离开了尼禄的脑袋，低头看着尼禄裸露出来的肚皮自嘲地笑了。不管脑里多么用力地叫喊着不可以，双手确实无意识地拉高了尼禄的衣服，被束缚在裤子里的性器硬得发疼，一抽一抽地想要突破阻碍去碰触主人的肌肤。

但丁认输了，这是契约带来的恶果，不管尼禄清楚还是不清楚，签下了那个契约的他就要承担这样的事实。再说，一个被发情期折磨的半魔可不能保护好他的主人，他们得在情欲彻底摧毁但丁的思维之前解决问题。

解开腰带，红润突起的龟头迫不及待地钻了出来，贴着尼禄脊骨的边缘往上滑了一道湿痕。但丁握着尼禄的腰往上托起一点点距离，让他们交叠的躯体间形成一个可以移动的小小裂缝，那根肿胀的性器顺着裂缝又往上探进几分，更多的肌肤相贴让但丁感到更加的兴奋和满足。

尼禄腹部的皮肤细腻又柔软，带着属于小孩的一点丰满脂肪。但丁小心地控制力度，担心手指会在上面留下红色的痕迹，他指头在肚皮上面胡乱地敲击，柔软的皮肤把它们弹飞到到处都是。

模拟着性交通道的腰背却又是另外一种触感。那里的皮肤紧贴着脊骨，将一个个扣合的环节都勾勒得清楚，那些环节像是一块块刚好的拼图卡进但丁腹肌的凹槽里，组成一个柔软却又满是疙瘩的通道。但丁贴着两人的皮肤缓慢地移动，敏感的龟头被一个个凸起的骨节摩擦过，软硬交替的触感带来了短暂的疼痛和短暂的极乐。但丁想知道尽头是哪一方，他握紧固定住尼禄的腰不断往上，直到卵袋贴上尼禄的屁股才惊愕地停了下来，一枚骨节抵在龟头的小口上。

是疼痛。

但丁放下尼禄的腰，那点凸起更深入地压进龟头里面，应该说他的整根性器都被尼禄的脊骨钉在自己的腹部，疼痛密密麻麻地从性器的各个部位冒出来。但丁喘着气在无声地笑。和尼禄的性爱总是带着疼痛。

放弃了往上挺进，但丁绕着那些骨点小幅度地打圈摇动性器，那些小珠子一样的凸起给他的性器带来抚慰。他调整着位置，终于最顶端的一颗抵进了他的尿道口。那个小孔比任何地方都要敏感，被异物侵入的瞬间带来的刺痛和快感完全淹没了其他感官。但丁一下子就着迷了，用力向上挺，小孔因为疼痛而收紧，又被蛮力顶开进一步裹住那块带骨的皮肤，来回间仿佛在小口吮吸着尼禄。  
但丁自虐般的性爱安静又沉重，被呼呼刮过的风声和婆娑的树影隐密。粗暴的欲望没有持续太久，很快但丁就把精液挤射在尼禄背上。

等发情期的余热完全褪去，但丁小心地把尼禄搬开，让他趴卧在榻上。用手抹掉自己腹部的精液，但丁看着尼禄占满浊白液体的背部苦笑，“我反悔啦。小孩子还是不要懂太多的好。”

但丁俯下身收拾残局，伸出舌头舔舐尼禄背上的精液。

脱离了发情期，但丁这时候才想到另外一个解决方法——解除契约。

或许莱特夫人会反对，尼禄是绝对不愿意的。但是契约的副本保存在蕾蒂那里，女巫也不知道的是，以但丁的实力，这种简易契约书被单方销毁后的反噬最多让他卧床不起几个月，强制解除契约并不是什么难题。而且失去契约的束缚，但丁也可以更好地保护尼禄。

只是……

但丁停下舔舐的动作，轻轻咬住尼禄的一块皮肉磨牙。他想起之前那个金发恶魔对他的抱怨，“又把衣服弄得满是血的，你就不能改改这疯狗一样的习惯？”

或许，他想要一个项圈。

沉浸在自己的思考中，但丁并没有留意到尼禄在寒风中发出的细微颤抖，过了好一阵才重新开始清理工作，火热的舌头抚平满是细点的皮肤。

  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 是阿透劳斯的激情投喂！！  
> 每一个评论和kudo都是我们混更的动力！  
> 


	7. 缎带

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 他们去参加一场意料之外的聚会。
> 
> *有圣水普雷注意！！

“好看吗？”

尼禄轻巧地向前走了一步，蓬松的裙摆随之摇晃，但丁很想让他转上一圈以便自己能更好地欣赏，唇齿开合着蠕动两番，还是识相地闭上了嘴。

莱特家的小少爷此时正穿着一件华丽的英式洋裙。领口是露出娇嫩肩颈的V字形，白皙的脖颈上系着缀起红宝石的丝绸缎带，层叠的精致蕾丝点缀在袖摆和领缘，盈盈一握的窄腰被酒红色束腰拢起，掩膝的暗色中裙上刺绣着繁复的花纹和小颗珍珠。奶白色绣花丝绸缎袜裹着笔直纤长的小腿。隔着布料的脚踩在厚重的手织地毯上，一双圆头低跟皮鞋还安静地伏在床脚。

尚是少年的男孩穿上这样精美的裙装确实毫无违和感。

“好看。”

反应过来的但丁已经注意到尼禄眉间的不耐，便赶紧回答，他分神几秒可是为了给面前景色足够的尊重与赞叹。

在尼禄转过身去套那双鞋时，但丁不动声色地摁住跨间骚动的东西。冷静点，那可是你侄子，做半魔也是要有底线的！

即使这么想着，半魔赤裸的视线还是随着男孩的细腰而晃动，回味着它被裹在掌心里的触觉。一定是发情期的余温！！但丁咬咬牙，强迫自己扭过头，立马发现房间角落里另一套巴洛克风格的暗红长裙。

那长度，那尺寸，显然不是给尼禄穿的。

但丁翻了翻眼珠。

果不其然，尼禄的声音很快从旁传来，“那是给你定制的。”

“咳咳，为什么？”但丁都还未知晓尼禄穿女装的原因。

“还记得之前跟你说的宴会吗？我们要去参加一个变装舞会～”男孩兴奋得眼睛里都闪着光，“只有拥有半魔的贵族才会收到邀请。这是我第一次受邀参加这么新奇的聚会。”

他把邀请函递过来，但丁接过那暗紫色的帖子，端详着上面殷红的诡谲花纹，总觉得十分眼熟。翻开邀请函，里面是诚挚的文字，和一些规定。

与会贵族必须穿着异装前来... 但丁反复念了几遍，又抬头看看还在努力对付鞋子的尼禄。异装，大概率只是只与常服不同的奇装异服，而尼禄却把它理解成异性的服装？

他悄无声息地暗笑一声，最终还是选择不告诉小主人，毕竟是个能大饱眼福的机会，但丁又何乐而不为？

“这里只规定了贵族，并没有规定半魔。”他抬起请帖，歪过去露给尼禄，指着条文一本正经地说道，“我猜这场聚会中的半魔还是和之前宴会类似的装扮，如果你需要的话...”

“不用了！”尼禄果断地拒绝，又不舍得瞥了眼那条红裙。

为了打消小主人藕断丝连的念头，但丁撩起宽松睡裤的下摆，露出毛茸茸的小腿，“我这钢丝球般的腿毛，怕是只会把丝袜勾破。”

尼禄撅嘴，他还挺喜欢但丁腿毛蹭着自己脚背的触感，更不舍得让他刮掉。看来这套裙装只能搁置在模特衣架上了。

... 

马车稳稳地停靠在门口，但丁理了理衣襟，他穿着配上暗红领结的深色燕尾服，衬衫、马甲、外套剪裁良好，一层一层地紧贴背部胸部和腹部的肌肉。尼禄心血来潮给他定制的好几套西服中的一件，正好与红黑相错的洋裙匹配。

他先下了马车，又伸出手去接自家的小少爷。尼禄局促地把手搭在他掌心，嘴上却反驳着，“我不是女孩。”

“今晚您就是我的公主殿下。”但丁促狭地笑着，单手捞起尼禄的腰把他抱下车。

鞋底稳稳落在地面，尼禄怒气冲冲地锤了但丁一拳。但丁对着胸口泛起的轻微疼意哭笑不得，只能催促他快些入场。

迎宾仆人的目光在他们之间流连半晌，最终在但丁自发的介绍中确认了到底谁才是奴隶。一个现刻上尼禄名字的木制标牌连带着项圈被束上但丁的脖子。

在他们被着装暴露的女仆带到特定位置的路上，尼禄就一直盯着那块标牌看个不停，但丁以为这是喜爱的意思，直到一声嫌弃的轻哼从男孩鼻腔里传出。

熏香的味道很不对。

他们被安顿在一个用可移动帘子隔绝的空间里，里面是舒适的绒皮长沙发，角落的玻璃柜里塞满了奇形怪状的用品。尼禄不知道那是什么，他对为什么没看到其他人更感到好奇。而但丁却了解得一清二楚，一堆过激的情趣玩具。

莲状瓷香器中缓慢溢散的香气钻进鼻腔，幽香的同时却给身体增添着不可名状地热度，但丁呼出一口热气，舌尖上的印记开始滚烫，发情期的前兆。

无论如何，半魔发情期的间隔都不可能缩短到这种程度，结合情趣玩具的存在，无疑是熏香中含有催动半魔发情的成分。尼禄却面色如常，丝毫没有受到影响，看来它只对契约被动一方的半魔有效。

恍惚间但丁回忆起邀请函上的花纹，后脑猛然一个机灵，那是曾经出现在斯巴达符文藏书中的一种魅惑性恶魔咒语，吸引任何看见它的人对接下来的事物充满兴趣。

“这帘子可以拉开吗。”

拽了拽垂坠的丝绸围幔，尼禄唰得一下向一侧扯去。

！！！

不顾自身的不适，但丁一个箭步冲上去捂住男孩的眼睛，但终究是迟了一步。

尼禄已经被震惊得合不拢嘴，浓密的睫毛颤抖着刷过但丁的指腹。

大厅被艳紫色纱帘隔成一个个相仿的空间，而大部分帘子都呈现拉开的状态，将空间内人魔淫靡的行为暴露得一清二楚。

大部分贵族，无论男女，都穿着遮不住多少肌肤的皮革质紧身衣，或是拿着玻璃柜里的道具在调教自己的半魔，或是直接与奴隶性交。一个个形状不同颜色各异的外生殖器在空气中裸露、交合，一眼扫去竟是没有能安然落眼的地方。

但丁鼻翼微抽，整个厅堂里弥漫着一股浓烈的催情气息，混杂着四面八方涌来的精液淫水尿液混合的骚臭。

这边围幔猛然拉开的声音已经吸引来数道感兴趣的目光，它们落在但丁脖子的标牌上，又滑到他捂上尼禄眼睛的手，显然在思考一个奴隶为什么敢随意触碰他的主人。

空闲的左手迅速拉上帘子，隔绝了所有不怀好意地视线，但丁才缓缓拿开手，轻声呼唤尼禄，心中抱怨着他的小主人到底为什么会答应这种宴会的邀请。

纯洁如白纸的莱特家少爷显然是无辜的。他从呆滞中回过神来的第一个动作就是猛地钻进但丁怀里，小脸通红，细声问他们到底在干什么。这显然是一种无意的明知故问，即使尼禄在性爱方面再无知，看到面前一幕幕活生生的性爱场面时也应该被点醒一二。他反问但丁只是想要回避超出自己承受范围内的事情。

“如果您想让我现场普及性知识的话...”但丁托了托他的小屁股，把人抱到沙发上。

尼禄伸手捂住了他的嘴。

“看来是不想听。”推开捂在嘴上的小手，但丁识趣地没有继续说下去。正好侍者过来询问他们需要什么饮品，但丁推掉任何带有酒精的饮料，给尼禄点了杯柠檬水。

看到是作为奴隶的但丁在做主，侍者有些迟疑地望向坐回沙发上正晃动小腿的尼禄。他扭着脑袋，没有做出反驳。于是侍者当他默认，以为但丁是过于受宠的半魔，被给予了更多的权限。

侍者一走，尼禄就软软地倒在但丁手臂上，嘴里嘟囔着，“现在走还来得及吗。”又自问自答道，“来了就走会给莱特家丢脸吧。”还恼火地谴责自己，“来到这种聚会已经够给莱特家丢脸了。”

但丁看着忧心忡忡的男孩忍俊不禁，想开口安慰几句，被帘子外突然传入的询问声打断。

是另一位贵族的半魔，询问是否能够进入，“希望您能协助我完成一个游戏。”

游戏？但丁低头，尼禄兴致勃勃地望着他。果然再痛的教训也没法改变他好奇的天性。  
但丁摇摇头，最终还是同意让半魔进来。

竟然是当初宴会上碰见过的古铜色肌肤的半魔。他的阴茎环还明晃晃地穿在龟头上，只不过这次那根黝黑的性器不再是疲软状态，而是笔直地硬着，上面青筋遒劲，充血到一种极限程度，几乎有婴儿小臂粗长。

尼禄极其小声地骂了一句脏话，整个人都在往沙发里缩。这还是但丁第一次听教养优良的少爷说脏话，看来是被吓得不轻，一时间忘了礼数。毕竟之前只是远观，哪有过如此近距离直视一根非人阴茎的经历。其实我比他还更长点，但丁骄傲地想到。他选择倾斜身子，把尼禄护在右臂后。

半魔倒是更有眼力，他明白地瞧见尼禄的抵触，率先跪到厚实的羊毛地毯上，整个人趴伏在上面，由手心递上一只口红。

他的尾椎和屁股上有一些口红留下的划痕，但丁眼尖地看到。

“我的主人命令我服侍十位贵族，并得到他们的认可。”他卑微地低下头去，额头贴在尼禄脚边。“希望您能随意地使用我。尊贵的小姐，如果有幸能得到您的认可，还请您在我的身上留下痕迹...”

“这位可不是小姐，”但丁迅速地反驳道，言辞中的刻薄让他自己都惊到。

果然自私寄生于恶魔血脉之中，而半魔自然也是占有欲超群的生物。即使成为了奴隶，他们依旧想要独占主人。与其他奴隶分享主人的半魔会互相排挤甚至大打出手，除非有主人的命令要和平相处，事实上看半魔们为自己争风吃醋也是贵族的普遍爱好。

“这是我家的少爷。”那种地盘内有入侵者的警铃大作感难以平息，但丁索性放任本能。

“...是我冒犯了！非常抱歉！请原谅我，尊贵的少爷。”惊慌失措地半魔连声道歉，脑袋深深地埋进地毯中，让人担心他是否会就此窒息而死。

这时候侍者也端着柠檬水过来，对屋内的景象反应平淡，见怪不怪。他迅速扫视一圈，习以为常地把那杯水放到了半魔挺直的脊背上。

压低身体的半魔散发着一股绝望的气息，应该在担忧自己是否已经惹怒了尼禄。即便如此，他依旧维持着背部板直的姿势，稳当到那杯缀着几片柠檬的水面没有一丝涟漪。

从爆完粗口开始尼禄就尴尬地沉默着，但丁知道他在调整状态，以便摆出莱特家少爷真正的姿态。冷静、高贵、威严，这都是一个贵族继承人应有的品性，尼禄也不想例外，哪怕他未来或许并不会去掌管莱特家。

片刻后，尼禄拨开但丁的右臂，俯下身从半魔背上拿起那杯水。他轻抿两口，才缓缓开口，“你做的很好。”

粘在地上的脸颊终于微微抬起，半魔的气息中的绝望变淡，他有些激动地颤抖着脖颈，不敢抬头看尼禄。

维持着不疾不徐地速度喝完了杯中的水，期间还悄悄瞥了但丁一眼，尼禄见他没有什么反对的意思，开口说道，“足以获得了我的认可。”

如果不要求他做些什么而直接给予他认可，反而会使训练有素的半魔奴隶感到害怕。聪慧的尼禄在一次宴会后和但丁的故事中了解到这点。既维持了贵族的威信，又能让半魔舒适，何乐而不为。

他在对方感激的道谢中接过那只口红。半魔爬到尼禄身边，方便他留下记号。最后尼禄在腰侧一道长痕旁也划了一痕，趁机数数，已经有八道红痕在他身上。

送走半魔的尼禄叹息一声，唤来侍者为他重新添水。他要休息一会，朝但丁腿上倒去，却被一把抱住上半身。

但丁苦不堪言，他早在熏香的刺激下勃起，后续也只能用魔力压制热潮。幸而这是外界刺激下引发的发情期，而不是自身发起的，压制起来轻松许多，但也只能勉强维持在最初水平。裤档里撑起的帐篷可不小，尼禄只是没注意，若是躺上去就必定会发现了。

他只好抱住尼禄，把上半身搂进怀里，用新的故事吸引好奇男孩的注意力。

尼禄猫一样揣着杯子，窝在但丁怀里听他讲。时间总算消磨掉一半，水也空了几杯，他打个长长的哈欠，终于察觉到饮入的水转化出的尿意。

他拽拽但丁，说自己要去如厕。为了安全，尽职尽责的但丁自然得跟随。他们在侍者的指引下来到地方，修葺精致的厕所内却不是尼禄预料的场景。

镀银隔板并不能完全遮掩住里面的景象。隔间内没有便斗，擦拭洁净的瓷砖上跪着着装暴露的半魔，仰着头。而他们的主人则解开裤子，握着泄出尿液的性器，将他们的嘴当做尿壶使用。

因为眼前场景而不适的尼禄蹙紧眉头，“没有...正常些的？”

“如果您注重隐私，那里有全遮蔽式隔间。”他又古怪地瞥了但丁一眼，“假如您担心会弄脏您半魔的衣服，我们这里可以提供遮盖的披风。”

从闻到熏香开始，但丁就对这场聚会的全貌有所预感，现下倒是异常平静，反而有闲情去低头欣赏尼禄强装镇定的的脸庞。

幼时的他也曾被带到类似的聚会来，又被腥臭的尿液浇了一脸，即使之后他踩烂了那个男人的鸡巴，令人作呕的回忆依旧让他记忆犹新。

太奇怪了。如果把对象换成尼禄，同样的事情却变得不再那么难以接受。但丁一边唾弃自己的颜值至上主义，一边忍不住猜想男孩是否会因为性器暴露在他人面前而脸红。

“过一会就回家了。”牵在指头上的小手唤回但丁的注意，尼禄扭过身，拽着他离开，“我没有那么急。”这句话多少有些赌气的成分，但丁明显能察觉到他走姿的扭捏，大腿微夹，是任何一个明明尿急却要装作不尿急的人应有的样子。

侍者没有跟来，他们回到沙发。尼禄拥住但丁的手臂，一下一下地拨着袖口的纽扣。他在转移注意，这场宴会的持续时间却超乎意料。那几杯水不是白喝的，男孩的嘴角紧绷，下唇被咬出齿痕，呼吸难以掩饰得急促，将腰勒出水蛇状的束腰也同时在压迫他的膀胱。

但丁皱眉，尼禄现在不解决，等会马车上的颠簸只会让他更加难受。

“来。”抽出手臂，但丁单手搂着尼禄把他抱到围幔边。他拉开帘子，指向一处。尼禄顺着看过去，那个隔间也帘子大开，里面的贵族似是展览，又或许是炫耀，让他的奴隶面朝外跪着撸动自己的阴茎，而他穿着皮靴的脚踩在他宽厚的背肌上。那个奴隶不是别人，正是刚刚来过的半魔。

半魔察觉到尼禄的视线，抬起的眼睛又正好与他目光相触。他眼底闪烁着点什么，手上的动作也慢下来。他的主人不耐烦地踹上一脚，于是他乖顺地低下头维持之前的频率。

“那看起来是个很慷慨的贵族。”但丁松开环着尼禄的手臂，很多视线汇聚过来，他需要表现得更像个奴隶。“他或许会愿意出借他的半魔——如果你不想用我。”他屈膝半跪在尼禄身边，分享主人的念头让他受威胁般犬齿尖锐。但这是最优的办法。

在尼禄沉默的间隙中，对面的贵族也注意到他们。他饶有兴趣的盯着尼禄，注意到他同样是贵族后又把眼睛放在但丁身上，低头问了他奴隶几句。片刻后他拿起桌上的牵引绳，勾在半魔脖颈的项圈上，牵着以狗爬姿势行动的半魔朝尼禄走来。

“您好啊，莱特少爷。”他参加过那场宴会，自然是知道尼禄的，便一边走一边称呼，“盖比很喜欢您。而您似乎也对他有兴趣？”

“他是个很听话的半魔。”尼禄嘴角板直，应付着接了一句。他记得对方是比自己低两个位阶的贵族，自然不用费心去打招呼。

对于尼禄的冷淡，贵族并没有恼羞，依旧挂着笑看向但丁，“看起来您很宠爱您的半魔，还是您对所有半魔都这么包容？”他打量着但丁，完全是在看一个商品。“不知道您是否有兴趣和我交换半魔？直到宴会结束便可。”

尼禄侧身挡在但丁面前，遮住对方渴望的目光。姿势已经说明了态度，他开口拒绝，“不用了。”

“噢，看来您的宠爱是独份的。”他眯起眼，并没有太多意外，低头看了眼趴跪在身旁的盖比。

盖比垂着脑袋，看不清表情。但丁闻到他身上散发出一股苦涩的沮丧，自己的舌尖却因为对方的话语而涌动着喜悦的甜蜜。恶魔在脑海里嘶嘶着，本能想要去触碰他的主人，舔舐尼禄的肌肤，压抑着的发情期欲望因为情感变化而难以控制地再次汹涌。他难耐地调整姿势，努力让裤档里的鼓包不那么明显。

“我和但丁明日就要启程去福图纳度假。”这个离开的借口并不蹩脚，尼禄示意但丁起身，当着贵族的面牵住他的大手，“今晚要早些休息。我们走吧，但丁。”

【但丁饮尿注意！】

马车的颠簸正如但丁预料中那样，让尼禄更加难以忍受。即使把磨人的束腰解开也无济于事，他还是一直拧着眉头发出短促而痛苦的呻吟，大腿紧紧并在一起。

途径的都是大街，喧嚣而繁华，找不到能让尼禄小解的角落，但丁真担心他下一刻就会憋不住。

他迟疑几秒，还是起身蹲在尼禄面前，手掌搭在裙子下摆上。尼禄惊慌地垂眸看他，帘子缝隙里透出的一点光打在但丁额角和侧脸，模糊了棱角。

“但丁..”他声音颤抖，却没有去阻止。

“没必要感到内疚，这是我自愿的。”但丁喉结滚动，慢慢地掀开裙身，长袜末端的丝绸缎带在大腿中部系着一个优雅的蝴蝶结。他不合时宜地猜测裙下是否会出现白色平角棉质内裤——尼禄睡觉时常穿。直到布料中露出精致的钩花蕾丝，紧贴着大腿根部。那是一条女士三角内裤，珍珠白柔软面料裹着秀气的阴茎。

没想到尼禄在这方面也要做到完美无缺。但丁痛苦地闭上双眼，他几乎在裤子里射精。

尼禄有些不安，还是顺应着扶在屁股上的力道起身，自己抓住堆叠腰间的裙摆，在但丁褪下内裤的同时脸颊和耳根都红透。

那根粉色的阴茎被力道轻柔地托起，绵软地靠在男人的掌心。但丁张开嘴，空余的手则顺着裙子摸进去，隔着细腻的皮肤摁在尼禄的膀胱上。

男孩瞳孔里泛起一点水雾，发出一声闷哼，倔强地扭过头去。

温热的尿液淋在但丁喉咙深处，大部分都顺着食管淌下，他吞咽着积在舌根底部的液体。尼禄饮下的大量的水稀释了尿液，不仅颜色偏白，气味也没有那么浓郁。滑过舌头倒是让他人类的味觉没有那么抵触。

与人类不同，恶魔与兽类一样热衷于用尿液做标记。于是掩藏其下的一丝丝男孩独有的麝味让但丁皮肤下泛起痒。他品尝着尼禄的味道，又有种被标记的错觉，身体涌动起更加高热度的欲潮，眼珠往后翻了翻，阴茎在裤裆里抽搐着。

最后几滴也系数被但丁舔入嘴中，马眼被舌尖接触到时尼禄慌到猛得往后退一步，后脑勺正正好磕在木板上，他痛呼着捂住受伤的位置。

但丁哭笑不得地给他穿上内裤，重新坐到旁边。鼻子和喉咙里都是尼禄的味道，他拉开窗帘喘口气，把手臂压在裤档试图挣扎着遮一下完全挡不住的勃起。

而不用分神去压抑尿意的尼禄早在他站起身时就已经发现了。男孩一边揉着脑袋，余光一瞥但丁，一瞥他胯间，犹犹豫豫地不知道怎么开口。他之前没注意到，自然以为但丁是在刚刚饮尿的时间里硬起，内心一面讶异着“淦但丁你怎么有这样的性癖。”一面又责怪是自己让他难堪。

他鼓起勇气朝但丁问道：“需要我给你点单独的空间解决吗？”

但丁扭过头来，神色复杂，他祈祷尼禄没发现，祈祷尼禄不要挑明，看来都只是徒劳。发情期可不是单独空间可以解决的，唯一的解药只有尼禄。

隐瞒是永无止境的谎言，伴随着肉体与心灵的痛苦。随着尼禄的长大，他总会发现真相，那时他是否会将被欺骗的恼火发泄到自己身上？但丁犹豫着，趁此机会他应该跟尼禄解释清楚什么是发情期。

……

“是、是这样吗？”尼禄把热得冒烟的脸颊埋进但丁胸膛，他被男人半搂在怀里，纤长的手指被宽大手掌握着，裹在那根青筋暴起的粗长阴茎上撸动。在男孩小手的衬托下，那根可怖的性器更显巨大，缓慢地从马眼中滚落着珠状的前液。

“没错。我害怕你不愿意帮忙。”但丁轻吻在他柔软发旋中的嘴角憋着一个笑，因为小小的欺骗了尼禄而舌尖发疼。他略微改了点科普内容，让原本轻松的皮肤接触变成了对性器的直接刺激，没想到好骗的男孩只是愣了愣就答应下来。

在经历了漫长的性紧张后，阴茎被尼禄的软糯的手掌摸上两下，他那时就快射了。现在还硬撑着只是怕给小少爷留下个早射男的印象。

“憋着一定很难受吧。”尼禄枕在但丁厚实的胸肌伤，抬头瞧他，水亮的蓝眸里映着光，“我不想让但丁难受。”

FxxK！但丁脑内一下闪过很多打码片段，下流到莱特夫人和维吉尔（如果他还活着）看见都都会男女双打把他大卸八块埋在离尼禄最远的地球另一端。

他的精液溅落在尼禄手上。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 每一个评论和kudo都是我们更新的动力！


	8. 【番外】夜变

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 代Okra太太发。但丁沦为半魔的缘始番外。

母亲在他们面前保持着温柔的微笑，独自一人时却总是神色黯然地叹着气。

但丁与维吉尔躲在门缝后小心翼翼地往里窥探着。

父亲已经消失了一个月了。

母亲则极力掩藏这个消息，带着他们深居简出。

尚且年幼的双生子还无法完全理解母亲反常的行为，直到一队武装精良的雇佣兵将他们从她怀里扯走。

斯巴达从未掩藏过他的恶魔身份，百年前曾帮助皇室而受封爵位。这样一位极为特殊的恶魔，却与人类女性生出一对半魔双胞胎。

半魔不受法律的保护，唯一能保护他们的只有实力强悍的斯巴达，当这道屏障消失时，无数掩藏在黑暗中觊觎的视线便通通向他们投来。

两只纯正的半魔，还拥有魔剑士斯巴达的血脉。这背后高昂的利益足以让许多人铤而走险。

那天晚上他们就被带入拍卖场，与房间里其他的半魔一样坐在笼中。

躺在地上的但丁抬头，与倚着栏杆的维吉尔对视。

“我们还能见到妈妈吗？”

维吉尔没有说话，把头扭了过去，看向火光摇曳的烛灯。

他们被分开拍卖，没有贵族有实力将他们俩全都拍下。

但丁被邻国的富豪贵族带走，他不知道维吉尔去了哪里。

富豪家中有许多半魔，他似乎对收集半魔有着特殊的癖好。但同时也对虐待半魔有着独特的兴趣，无论是精神还是肉体，他过分苛求，无故打骂。幸而但丁是他众多恶魔中最珍贵的那一只，在一堆人造半魔和几只平庸的纯种半魔中脱颖而出。他尚且年幼，半魔基本的修复能力并没有展现，在被抽了几鞭的手臂几天没修复后，富豪不再对他施以暴力，把他像金丝雀一般关在镀金的笼子中，在宴会宾客时拿出来炫耀一番。

即便如此，但丁依旧见识到了贵族对半魔足够的恶意。那些痛苦并没有加诸于他的身体，却足以让但丁的肉体感到刺痒。单纯的疼痛都让那些半魔感恩戴德，发情期时抒而不得的欲望折磨才是真正逼疯他们的刑具。

他们看向但丁的艳羡目光不仅是因为他可以免于鞭笞，还因为他年龄幼小，不必经历发情期的痛苦。

折磨可以免去，羞辱却从未缺席。

富豪酷爱举办共享半魔奴隶的聚会，而厕所内容不外乎是那一套。但丁也是在那时起发现自己可以反抗主人下达的命令，虽然契约的反噬会让他整只手掌都疼得仿佛被木质车轮碾压，他也从未张嘴接过那腥臊的液体。

富商并未在意但丁的反抗，只当这是男孩的倔强。阅历丰富的他也不是没见过一些半魔在极度抗拒的情况下不遵从命令。

小小的松懈却足让但丁反扑。他在等待着一个时机。

两年后一个平凡的午夜，但丁的心脏一阵抽搐，一种血脉的联系被斩断的撕扯之痛，而另一种逐渐强烈的热度在远方的大地上吸引着他。

契约对他的束缚减弱了。

那夜，但丁忍着手掌的剧痛，用餐刀刺入富豪的脖颈。主人死亡，所有的契约都会解除。几十只半魔足以冲出庄园护卫的阻挡圈，但丁混入其中。

弑主契约反噬，他昏迷半月，一对好心的半魔照料着他。当他醒来时候，逃离追捕的半魔们已将他带回出生的土地。

那种召唤力逐渐增强，但丁辞别，兀自朝着热度的原点前进。

最终他回到了家。

庄园和以前一样宁静，没有母亲的影子。

但丁遵循本能来到地下室，里面还残留着稀疏的血腥味，大概也只有半魔能闻出来。他走进小时候父亲曾告诉过他的暗室里，一把锋锐的剑悬挂在墙上，旁边的刀架已然空空荡荡。

剑被但丁取走，冠以父亲曾给予它的名字。

尼禄嘟囔一声，枕着但丁手臂的小脑袋晃了晃，又重新熟睡过去。

但丁从浅眠中惊醒，他已经很久没有梦到过去的事了，也很少再回忆。大约是昨晚的经历拨动到哪一个神经，但丁低头看向睡得香甜的男孩。

他和维吉尔可很少这么乖巧过，做的大多是令母亲恼火的打架斗殴——但丁得承认基本是他挑衅在前（也少不了父亲的怂恿）。

即使是在与母亲相处的最后一天。

他抗拒这个结局，最终依旧得接受。

作为贵族夫人，伊娃并没有遭受到刁难，却在他和维吉尔被抓走的两年后自杀在地下室，正是但丁摧毁契约的那天。


	9. 狂月

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 要开启佛度那副本了

“干杯！”小酒吧响起一阵热闹的欢呼！

那么真挚的喧嚣和快活。即使是向来独来独往的但丁也忍不住举杯应和，再满足地灌下一大杯劣质的苦啤酒压下这周来的无聊与郁闷。

———

他和尼禄来到这个古朴的城市已经有一周了。莱特夫人的调查的结果迟迟没有送来，也没有新的命令下达。而重遇了姬莉叶这个青梅的尼禄把大部分的时间都花在了她身上。但丁一下子成为了一个毫无工作需求的赖子，每天只负责把起床的尼禄送到教室，再把晚餐后和姬莉叶一起读完书的尼禄接回房间，日子过得乏味。

“这比你之前的日子过得充实多了。你以前除了吃喝就是睡觉。”友人的嘲讽越过几层魔法阵依旧犀利得像Kalina Ann的佩刀刀锋。

“这里的吃喝也不好。”蕾蒂就他的迟到唠叨了大半根蜡烛，但丁又点亮了一根，怏怏地说：“这里半魔是不允许和主人一起吃饭的。”

“你在莱特家可以？”

“也不行。”

可是尼禄每次在饭后会吩咐仆人给但丁送上满满的食物和美酒，而在这里，但丁就像一条被遗忘的狗，无论怎么翘首企盼都等不到一根骨头的抛下。在这一周里但丁没有得到过一次仆人端上的饭菜，尼禄似乎也没有注意到这点，依旧拉着他聊自己今天和姬莉叶兄妹们快乐的时光。饥渴难耐的但丁只能半夜潜进厨房偷吃。

“这肯定是那位莱特大少爷的报复。”但丁咬牙切齿地朝魔法阵那下结论。

魔法阵那端对但丁的怨言毫无兴趣，沉默了一会说道：“东西我给你做好了，明天早上送到。情报则是明天晚上，在风铃草酒吧，还是你的老伙伴。”

“哈哈，那家伙还真是阴魂不散。”

“你似乎心情不错，但丁。”

“确实。蕾蒂，我找到家人了。”

———

让时间往回拨弄一点。

大钟敲响了两下，但丁跟在离开的厨子身后溜进厨房，掀开中央长桌上的盖布捡了一个面包，又走到角落的小炉旁。那是厨师长偷偷给自己留的炖汤，大块的牛肉在浓稠的汤汁里微微颤抖，但丁徒手捏起它直接丢进嘴里，又撕了一块面包沾满浓汤，大口吮完汤汁再把软烂的面包吃进去。他吃得很快，但送进口的频率却很慢，大咧咧地坐在地上享用他一天以来唯一的一顿饭。

“白色的耗子。”

“不睡觉的小孩。”

但丁打量着突然出现在眼前的小孩，他穿着睡觉用的长睡衣，下摆漏出了一截南瓜裤，脚下踩着的那双白色布拖鞋和厨房脏兮兮的地板很是不搭，小孩侧着头看着他，往前走了几步想要坐到他的身边。但丁连忙抓着尼禄的手臂扭过他下坐的方向，让他坐到自己身上而不是那块油腻的地方。

“小孩子不睡觉是会长不高的。尼禄，你要害我扣工钱吗？”

“半魔是没有工钱的。”尼禄撕下但丁手中面包一角塞进嘴里，干巴巴的没有味道，“可是偷吃是要被惩罚的。”

“小主人你要举报我吗？！不！不要惩罚我。”但丁单手捂脸，硬是挤出一丝怪异的哭腔。

“那就带我走！”尼禄突然从但丁腿上站了起来，直挺站在他面前，单手点胸，半闭着眼说：“带我去那无尽的海边，跨越无边的黑暗，一步一步，抵挡梦想花园。”

“尽头有着金色的苹果，树下流淌着牛奶河。梦中的花园，啼唱的幸福白鸟……我以为你不喜欢歌剧。”但丁问道。

“我喜欢姬莉叶唱歌。”

小孩子的欢喜简单又粗暴。他们把自己喜欢的事物以某种意义摘取到身边，编织进自己的外表用来愉悦别人，用来愉悦自己。

起身把尼禄抱在胸前，但丁推开厨房后门，凑到尼禄耳边说，“走吧！我们去海边！”

———

这是尼禄第一次看到深夜的大海。前来海岸的道路隐藏在黑暗里，就连渔灯也不肯挂在这偏僻的海岸边，地面一片黑暗。然而天空却是那么的明亮，星光沿着银河蔓延，层层叠叠的，从天的一头连接到地的一侧，一轮新月挂在远方，像一个沉默的守卫静静地在监视星星的流动。尼禄觉得这天地仿佛调转了，他现在正倒立在柔软的天空上，仰视着故乡的灯火。颠倒的视野，此刻的他却感到无比的自由。

尼禄把这个想法告诉了但丁。高大的半魔笑着揉弄他的头发打笑他，“你总能带给我惊喜。浪漫男孩？”

挥开但丁的手和漫不经心，尼禄赌气地独自往前走了两步。沙子越过浅薄的拖鞋底跑进鞋子里面，尼禄把它脱了下来。一大一小两个黑影在漆黑的沙滩上行走。突然尼禄蹲下身，微翘起右脚，手指伸进脚底摸索。

“发生什么了？”但丁靠近问。

“我的脚好像割到了。”

“小少爷！这次我真的要扣工钱了！”但丁气急败坏地骂了一句，来时那样抱起尼禄，凭着恶魔的夜视能力找到了一根被海浪卷上岸的枯木把尼禄安置在上面。

那个伤口并不严重，只是贝壳划开的浅浅一层，渗出的血液甚至无法凝聚到足够落下的重量，挂在伤口边缘摇摇欲坠。尽管如此，但丁的身体还是行动了，它越过思维凑了上去，舌头不在意会舔到沙子和尘土，舌面贴上伤口处小幅度地舔舐，由唾液和脏污混合而成的浊液护送着尼禄的鲜血被但丁吞进肚子里。

是主从契约的影响？可他之前从来没出现过这种嗜血的欲求。

这是但丁思维回归后的第一个念头。他持续思考着，舌头却没有离开尼禄的脚，那一滴鲜血似乎无法满足他，但丁绷直舌尖在那道划痕上反复勾舔。握和的掌心传来细微的动作，不过但丁无视了这过于微小的挣扎，继续湿漉漉地拨弄着尼禄被划开的皮肤。随着长久的接触，但丁的体温也在攀升，呼吸变得沉重，潮湿的雾气喷在尼禄白嫩的脚板上。

发情期？！

不对。他对现在的尼禄没有性欲，只是身体又一次违背了意识，性器在裤子内硬起，顶出一个明显到尼禄也忍不住提出疑问的弧度。

“是发情期吗？”尼禄的睡衣在海风中鼓胀起伏，脸上带着浓烈的好奇，问：“半魔的发情期这么频繁的吗？”

但丁想要否认，却也搞不懂为什么他现在会对着尼禄勃起，想要射精的欲望无限强，但他只能朝尼禄发出求救。于是但丁伸出手却停留在尼禄伸直腿所能碰到的终点，等尼禄按照的他暗示把沾满沙子的脚放在但丁手上的时候，但丁撤回手飞快地解开裤子，硕大的性器抖擞在空中，但丁又重新握住尼禄的脚，手腕抵住他脚趾根部，手指握住那小巧的脚后跟，湿热的龟头贴上尼禄的大脚趾腹浅浅摩擦起来。

但丁不仅完全勃起了，他还处于一种异常兴奋的状态，身体和意识仿佛存在断层。在尼禄脚趾处摩擦得过久的龟头红肿着，顶端的嫩肉被砂石刮得外翻，让那个小口看着比平常的要大上一倍，它大张着嘴不断吞噬砂石，又在迟到的疼痛感中把那些细碎的折磨吐出来。

“嗯…呼。”

但丁发出含糊的呻吟，尼禄的脚趾让他吃尽苦头，他稍微移动了一下位置，龟头从趾腹滑开，倾斜进脚趾与脚掌之间的间隙……那是一个绝妙的空间，狭窄，细嫩，前方有着无限的快感，但丁把龟头挤进那里，左右轻轻旋摆，逐渐分开尼禄紧闭的脚趾。

“不。停下来…但丁…哈。”头顶传来尼禄颤抖的声音。

在少年无助的呼喊中这个毫无贞操意义的空洞在这瞬间变得禁忌又淫魅起来，没有一个恶魔能拒绝这样的机会。但丁继续推进，完全把粗大的龟头卡进尼禄的脚趾间，虽然由于尺寸问题，还有一半的龟头暴露在趾尖外，看上去像是被尼禄夹住，但丁依旧得到了无上的满足。  
  
“嘻嘻...嘻哈哈…我说了不…哈哈，了。”

欲望稍微退潮的此刻，但丁终于听清了尼禄怪异的笑声和话语，他慌忙地抬起头看向尼禄。可怜的小孩涨红着一张脸，漂亮的五官因为忍耐而纠结成一团，他断续地骂着，“哈哈，这样很痒。嘻，嘻，我受不了，别人碰，我哈哈，脚嘻…”

月亮已经落下了，那弯新月挂在尼禄的肩膀上，边缘被扬起的织物晕染开来。但丁看到了月亮和尼禄。然后延迟的疼痛到来了，从被夹住的那圈软肉往上攀升，但丁的整个性器都在颤抖。

“抱歉，尼禄…”说完，但丁稍微松开托住尼禄脚掌的手，鼓胀的性器瞬间挤进那条缝隙，细密的柔软的疼痛将它包裹起来。但丁在小幅度的抽插，尼禄止不住的笑骂依旧从上方传来。

但丁在这瞬间明了他今晚怪异的原因。

同样的血，唤醒了他的渴求。狂乱的月光，包容了背德的情绪。

但丁发出满足的喟叹，畅快地射精了。

海浪在拍打着礁石，啪唦，啪唦，仿佛永不停歇的掌声。

———

  
结束这场怪异的海滨旅途，但丁和尼禄直到黎明时刻才回到宅宇。半夜偷溜出门不能成为取消每日课程的借口，躺下没多久的尼禄又被拉醒去上课，有姬莉叶在一旁监督，再犯困尼禄还是坚持到晚上躺上床才陷入深眠。接着这个机会但丁偷偷溜出房间，溜进了风铃草酒吧。

喝完那杯苦啤酒，一个矮小的男人拿着两杯啤酒走到但丁隔壁，递了一杯给他。

“听说你有主人了。”

“……”

“还是你侄子！哈哈哈，被哥哥赶先的感觉怎样？”

“……”

佐伊是个优秀的情报贩子，除了嘴碎。但丁觉得自己讨厌吵闹这点很大程度是因为佐伊的聒噪。为了堵住他的嘴，但丁捏了一块奶酪扔进佐伊的啤酒杯里。

“你干什么！这酒本来就难喝，加这种东西进去简直是魔女汤！”

“要喝掉还是倒掉？”

深知佐伊吝啬的性格，但丁打赌他肯定会喝下这杯怪异的啤酒，味觉的受挫可以暂停他的舌头发出恼人的声音。这是但丁唯一不会输的赌局。

“喝够了就给我情报吧。”但丁又灌了一口苦啤酒。

“佛度那是虔诚宗教的城市，就连教皇也多次来过这里布教。真是辛苦那老头子跑这么远了。只是这里更出名的传说不是这个，哦，说起来还和你有点关系。”佐伊和但丁碰了个杯，又喝了一口诡异的啤酒，龇着牙继续，“相传这里是斯巴达来过的地方，肆意释放力量打败了众多恶魔的斯巴达在此地留下了很多跨越人界和魔界的时空门。直到今天，还不时会有小恶魔从里面跑出来，所以这个地方也是重要的半魔素材捕猎场。你也感受到了吧……离开你侄子这么久真的没问题吗？”

“我把‘角’给他了。那些小恶魔还没有胆量靠近‘我’，至于其他威胁，莱特的名号用起来还不错。”

“真羡慕那小鬼！你的角可贵着呢。”

但丁对尼禄总是不诚实，虽然没有说谎，却没有说实话。半魔的角是多余魔力的衍生物，人造半魔和低级半魔的魔力低下，长出来的角自然不会有太多魔力在里面，在摘除的过程中一定会受损碎裂，变成一堆粉末，所以自然也就没有“角”这一项交易。但丁的力量太强大了，他强行掰下的角寄给蕾蒂后被魔女打磨成一个个指节大小的圆片再用金器串联起来，加上魔法加持后成了一件与他意识有着轻微联系的魔具。这件价值不菲的魔具直到今天早上才送到但丁手中，趁着今晚尼禄深眠的机会但丁把它套在了尼禄脚上，金红相间的链子和尼禄很是相衬。“不知道明天尼禄醒过来之后会是惊喜还是生气呢？”但丁在心里猜测。

“老板！给我一杯红酒！算这人头上！”佐伊越想越气，强行给但丁加上一杯账单，拿过被捏走一角的奶酪一边啃一边继续报告，“半魔市场集中在大城市，福图纳更是明令禁止加工和贩卖半魔的。可能是担心在这里加工会引起恶魔的共鸣，导致它们暴走。可是，最近这座城市里出现了很多半魔交易的地下黑市。它们规模都很小，隐秘性也很强，有着一个共同的特点：出产的都是具有战斗力的半魔。对了你们的那个老熟人…朱莉丝，也是在这里卖出去的。”

“哦～”但丁惊讶地哼了一声，笑眯眯地朝佐伊点头。看来不用等莱特夫人的报告了。果然还是自家人靠谱。

被但丁看得莫名其妙，佐伊抓了把头发，说：“还有一个消息…听说莱特夫妇也参与了佛度那半魔黑市，他们因为病重不再出门之后黑市就蓬勃起来了，也有人看到莱特家的少爷，克雷多，在多个黑市交易现场出现过。”

———

莱特兄妹朴素得不像一个贵族。初次见面的时候兄妹两人一个仆人都没带，要不是姬莉叶胸前挂着的一条项链散发着名贵的气息，但丁恐怕会把她和克雷多都当成来迎接的仆人。在姬莉叶和尼禄拥抱叙旧的时候，但丁确实失礼地把一箱行李递给了克雷多，让他帮忙搬到马车上，寡言的青年默默地接过了箱子，无视但丁把两个小孩请上了马车，自己坐上驾驶座，不等但丁靠近登车便催动了马车。

满载马车的速度当然无法甩掉但丁，他追了几步，跳上了马车，挤在克雷多的旁边，斜眼偷看车厢里面的两个小孩子。半路突然神秘兮兮地靠近克雷多，低声调侃：“你家小姐真的只比尼禄大三岁？发育得真好。哈哈，怪不得尼禄小子这么期待过来。”

青年目不斜视，规矩地驾着马车，语气不悦地说：“姬莉叶是我妹妹。”

但丁一直以为克雷多对他的怠慢和无视是因为他最初的无礼所采取的报复。然而今晚的情报显示克雷多的冷淡似乎更多来自于对半魔的憎恶和轻蔑。

莱特家…感觉不再是一个安全的地方。

———

“奴隶，没有主人陪同的半魔仆人是没有资格从大门进来的。你太没有规矩了，但丁。”克雷多站在正对大门的楼梯上，居高临下地看着但丁。

从酒吧匆忙赶回的但丁愣了一下，他看着一身正装的克雷多皱起眉，刚想要质问克雷多，对方又开口了。

“尼禄在房间等你。”说完这句话，克雷多扭头离开，消失在走廊的阴影里。

此时忤逆莱特家并没有好处。但丁只好退出大门，绕过院子走到那扇黑色的矮侧门前，圆形的门把手处用麻绳吊着一个木箱子。是给他的礼物。

但丁解下箱子打开，在一股腐臭的味道中从箱子里面掏出了一颗正在腐烂的脑袋。是他的老熟人，半个多月前死在他手里的半魔，朱莉丝。她本应死无全尸，唯一的头颅现下却在但丁手中。

尽管半魔的脑袋已经开始发臭，那张漂亮的脸却依旧完好，瞳孔已经完全散开，那双空洞的白眼正对着但丁。看来给他送这礼物的人给这张脸做了特殊的处理。

但丁把朱莉丝的脑袋扔回箱子里。缠绕在手指上的枯萎金发断了好几束，指环一样箍在但丁手指上。他从口袋里掏出一个银币在箱子边缘擦过，火焰突然出现在银币上，这是但丁会使用的不多的魔法之一。

“亲爱的，这种事情要由男主主动来做。希望你喜欢我给你的戒指。”

火焰和银币一起掉进箱子里，引燃了朱莉丝的头颅。

这个警告是为了什么？是让他别再调查黑市？还是因为他妨碍了他们抓走尼禄？

火焰在熊熊燃烧。

“尼禄。”

但丁看着熄灭后的余烬喃喃自语。片刻后，他站起身冲进大宅里。他要回到尼禄身边，以最快的速度。  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 写这章的时候脑子不太好，行文和时间线都完全放飞了。还充分认识到自己场景垃圾的事实。写到最后感觉自己一股玛丽苏浪漫言情风(✘﹏✘ა)  
> 总之，感谢阅读这章奇怪的东西，谢谢( •̣̣̣̣̣̥́௰•̣̣̣̣̣̥̀ )  
> 让我们相信okra太太会拯救我们的后续的。


	10. 忽视与和解

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 但丁不明缘由地被尼禄冷淡对待了两天，原来自己前日的小动作早已被察觉。

那个危机四伏的夜晚平安结束，但丁赶回房间后尼禄正睡姿不雅地横躺在床上，脚上火焰似的链子搭拉着。但丁放下忐忑的心，走到床边坐在地板上，眼睛越过“床平线”盯着小孩在睡梦中翻滚。

自那晚起，尼禄已经两天没和他说话了。以前对他欢喜得紧的少年在第二天醒后慌张地踹了床边露出的半个人头一脚，呆楞盯着贴在一起的但丁的头和自己的脚，扭头跑下床，再也不理会巴巴跟在身后的半魔，整整两天！

“怎么回事？被他们下咒了？是我看漏了？不可能……”被无视的但丁在喃喃自语。

“你多久没睡觉了？”少年久违的声音突然响起。尼禄比平常早了将近两小时醒来，脑袋还陷在鹅毛软枕里，带着睡意的眼睛半阖，像是梦话一样的责问把但丁吓了一跳。

“睡过了。”但丁回答得理直气壮，甚至打了个假到不行的呵欠。

“大骗子。”

“我怎么会骗你？！小主人您命令过我的，我不可能对您说谎。”但丁的语气毫无破绽，任谁也无法从他的话里挑出毛病。这说明了一个问题，他确实没有对尼禄说谎。而这个事实正是尼禄无法接受的。

少年掀开被子在床上站起来，手里揪着被子一抖甩到但丁身上，由于力气不足，被子没有像他想象那样把但丁盖成一只幽灵，大半滑下拉耸在但丁肩膀。

“现在，给我上床睡觉！我回来之前不许下床！”说完，尼禄三步跳下床，磕绊地走向衣柜，等着听到传唤铃的女仆来给他更衣。直到尼禄衣着华丽地离开房间他也没再和但丁说一句话。

那孩子，敏感又温柔。半魔不需要过多的睡眠，好几天不眠不休对以前的但丁来说也是很经常的事情，只是给尼禄守三天夜根本算不上什么。可还是被那孩子发现，为了让自己休息他甚至用上了命令。多么敏锐的天赋。可是为什么他却不能发现身边这么明显且庞大的骗局。他的血统、莱特夫人的立场、潜伏的危机、克雷多的秘密还有渺远的未来……干脆把所以问题告诉他好了，让这个平静的假象轰地一下炸成碎片！黑暗的想法在但丁心底摇曳而起，很快又啪唧地被幼小的幻影戳破。

“我是个可怕的恶魔呢～”但丁裹在尼禄的被子里自嘲。贵族小孩使用的被子不比普通家庭，宽大柔软的布料足够让这个比它主人大好几倍的半魔将自己卷个几圈，负责收拾房间的仆人今天不知为何没有前来打扫，住房这一带比日常要安静得多，但丁也乐得清静，把脑袋缩回被窝，半梦半醒地通过脚链感应着尼禄的存在。

突然，一股凌厉的恶魔气息入侵了他的领域。但丁扯开被子从床上跳起！有恶魔靠近尼禄！但丁捏着脑袋，仔细分辨不断传来刺痛感，那是一个强大的恶魔……一个，熟悉的恶魔！

冲出房间，但丁摇晃地往信号的源头奔跑。途中撞倒了几个仆人，但丁随手抓住一个询问尼禄的所在。被半魔怪异的模样惊吓的仆人带着惶恐和鄙夷说：“主人们都在餐厅里，今天有大人物来访……你作为奴仆居然不知道吗？”

甩开仆人，但丁径直走向餐厅。每跨一步他的心脏就有一阵抽搐，熟悉的气味越来越浓烈了，真的会是他吗？他出现在这里到底是为了什么？是他？还是尼禄？

福图纳的管家显然比莱特大宅的更加不近人情，坚持一个卑贱肮脏的半魔奴隶不应该进入主人洁净的餐厅，更不该打搅主人珍贵的用膳时间，更何况这个卑微的半魔匆匆而至像一条危险的疯狗一样喘着粗气。但丁和管家和几位守卫男仆互相瞪视。

恶魔气息的存在感很明显，针扎一样刺激着他的神经，但它没有表现出威胁性。男仆们组成的人墙后面还有一组陌生的卫兵，他们在但丁眼里不堪一击，可是他无法保证骚动发生的同时华丽墙壁后面的尼禄会不会有危险。但丁平顺气息，退后几步，眼睛紧盯着紧闭的大门，咬牙忍受恼人的时间。半小时后大门终于打开，但丁从缝隙中窥探，站在最前方的是一个意料之外、并非莱特家成员的人。

教皇。

衣着白色长袍的老头迈着颤巍的脚步矜持地走在前面，他那双浑浊的眼睛打量了一圈，看到但丁的时候稀疏的眉头轻微皱了一下，转头和莱特当家低声说着什么。

和姬莉叶他们一起走在后头的尼禄，一看到但丁就皱起眉头。他掷过来一个恼怒的目光，落下几个脚步，悄悄从送行队伍里脱队。但丁自然没有闲心再去追踪教皇的情况，赶忙跟上小孩赌气似匆匆的步伐。

“你应该待在房间里睡觉的！”

他被坐在椅子上挺直腰板的尼禄诘责，匆忙磕下膝盖表示顺从，啄米似地迎合着点头，一副认真悔改的模样。

但丁的态度天衣无缝，尼禄的责问被含糊带过却不自知，气也消了大半，索性不再追究。扶手被稚嫩的掌心拍击两下，也不知哪方更疼，尼禄话锋一转：“你会得到惩罚。”

“是。”但丁垂首，惩罚是意料之中的事，但丁并不介意，甚至想知道这个小孩能有什么惩罚手段 。

“还有这个东西，我晚点会盘问清楚。”他拉起裤腿，但丁的视线刚好落在隔着层棉袜环着尼禄踝上的脚链。暗红的圆片因为但丁的靠近而溢出暖橙的光，把白袜和尼禄的一小片雪色肌肤照得透亮。

“这只是一份礼物。”但丁摇头否认尼禄的各种猜测。他不想自己的角被当作一件来历不明的东西而遭到尼禄的怀疑和盘问，他只希望尼禄能平和温顺地接受他的一切。这个脚链作为道歉还是作为礼物，意义完全不相同。再说，之前对自己的角表示那么大的喜爱，换个形状就不认得了，可真伤恶魔的心。

像是对人类行为不解的小猫咪，尼禄似乎被但丁的行为迷惑到，他歪歪脑袋，思考几秒，挂着脚链的小腿在但丁面前一翘一翘，鮟鱇鱼的拟饵一般勾着但丁的视线。尼禄喜欢这个礼物，意识到这点的但丁嘴角溢着无声的笑意，像是每个收到心仪事物的孩子，总是会不由自主地将它炫耀和展示。

“那我会给你一个惩罚和一个奖励。你应该看到教皇了，他委托我带上你去除掉一些恶魔。”半晌尼禄终于发声，引回但丁分散的注意。

福图纳的恶魔数量最近暴增，还冒出很多未曾在岛上出现的种类。如果还能找到他们涌入的源头就最好不过。尼禄给但丁复述了一遍教皇的话。

“明白了。”嘴上应和，但丁在心里却是一阵唾弃。尼禄只是一个十几岁的孩子，他自然无法击败恶魔，这里也非莱特夫人权力的中心，与其委托他不如委托克雷多来得高效。教皇这样做想试探的中心是但丁，他的实力？还是说忠诚？但丁难以抑制地开始猜想教皇与莱特家错综的关系链接。莱特夫人与他交恶，而真正的家主莱特夫妇似乎与教皇关系密切？尼禄的言语间对教皇也没有特别排斥。

“作为惩罚，这件事就交给你了。”露出一点无可奈何地表情，尼禄皱眉，摇晃的小腿交叉合拢，收回椅下，烦躁地膝盖窸窸窣窣地相互摩擦，“你一个人去，把佛度那的恶魔全部消灭掉。”

“这同时也是奖励吧。”但丁嘀咕。

“请您！务必和我一起去！”但丁猛地抬头。尼禄的任务放在以前但丁会毫不在意地接下，甚至为可以独自行动感到愉悦。但现在尼禄身边多了一个暗中窥探的存在，而且刚刚那股怪异的恶魔气息也让他在意。在一群无脑的恶魔手下保护尼禄可比把他放在一个未知的敌人面前安全得多。这时候但丁才注意那个激起他抗拒本能的恶魔气息在餐厅大门打开的时候就消失，为了追赶尼禄他也没来得对餐厅里的所有人进行观察，那个恶魔究竟是谁现在还是个谜。这也是测试他忠诚的一环吗？

“嗯...因为契约会随着距离削减我的力量。”

他胡诌了个借口。在这方面骗尼禄从来不用花太多心思，男孩没有多问其中的逻辑漏洞，反而流露出一丝惊喜。或许他本身就渴望着观赏但丁与恶魔的厮杀。

片刻的惊喜过后尼禄却纠结起来，他捏着扶手思考了片刻，叹息道：“这样奖励就会落在我身上。”

所以你才是个天真的孩子。但丁明白尼禄的想法，让他独自去消灭恶魔，再安排目击者散播言论是半魔不顾危险保护了他们，尼禄再出来否认是他的授意，打造一个无私伟大的半魔英雄形象。这孩子想让他摆脱奴隶的身份。虽然不知道尼禄的起意是什么，只是光靠这点事是无法改变世人对半魔的看法的，无论是任何种族，都害怕异于自身的存在。

“还是说你想让我在混乱中被恶魔杀死？”他跳下椅子，像只树上滚落的雏鸟，扑向但丁又环住他脖子，少年人的清脆声线带着点愤恨钻进但丁耳孔，“再也不许未经同意就偷偷离开。”

原来从一开始就暴露了。但丁吹了个轻佻的口哨当作对尼禄聪慧的赞赏。

“现在就出发吧！”


	11. 猎手

低纬度的小岛确实四季如春，此时莱特本家大宅大约早就飘起雪花，尼禄最爱的花园已是银装素裹，他本应在仆人的陪伴下堆一个雪人，或是捏几只纯白小鸭。它们没法被带入温暖的屋内，否则就会掌心融化成一摊冰凉刺骨的水。

福图纳的初冬依旧温暖，却不包括矿洞。未曾多想的尼禄只套了件衬衫，和但丁搜寻着恶魔的气息与踪迹，岛民的描述、非同寻常的脚印、黑红的血迹和被大力碾压折断的粗树，一切都把他们指引向岛内一处休工的矿洞内。

矿洞内壁坑坑洼洼，矿道盘根错节，交接的洞口架着些支撑的木条，一些地方被栏杆挡着去路，即使是尼禄优越的视力，朝里望去也只能看到蠕动的漆黑。隐蔽又错综复杂，确实是恶魔栖息的好地方。

太冷了，尼禄不想表现得太脆弱，于是捏紧颤抖的手臂，挺直冰凉的腰背，阻止身体自发地妄图通过寒颤来取暖。但丁走在前方，除了睡觉，这个男人无论何时都是那老一套的打扮，似乎对炎热或寒冷无所畏惧。强大到不会被温度影响的半魔。

但丁的身形将昏暗光线阻挡，在地面留下一团影影绰绰又宽广空阔的黑色。扑面而来的呼啸冷风把命不久矣的矿灯吹得哐嘡作响，带走男孩身上最后几缕暖意的同时也摇晃着但丁的影子，尼禄哈出一口冷气 目光随之波动，直到冻得僵硬的鼻子闻到被夹杂而来的腥臭余韵。

但丁的脚步声戛然而止，尼禄也跟着停下步伐。

“但丁，”尼禄叫了半魔一声，有理由怀疑自己的脑浆开始结冰，第一次如此明晰地感受到恶魔的存在，心底却没有半点慌乱或是恐惧，淡定得仿佛秋猎时搜寻到一只野兔，熟悉的平静在喉咙发酵，“恶魔就在前面...吗？”

被唤着名字的男人没有做声，转过身来才流露出一点惊讶，却显然不是对恶魔。因为他开始脱下外套，那件厚重的暗红色皮革风衣被拎着两端，在空中甩出半道圆弧，最终落在尼禄的肩头。虽然在几秒内遭受到了寒风的洗刷，风衣内侧依旧残留着但丁的体温，尼禄默不作声地将它裹紧，贪婪地留住那最后一点暖意。很庆幸但丁敏锐地发现了自己的难处，尼禄可以要求甚至命令，却突然开不了口。

陷入外套与大脑编织的温暖沉思中，尼禄恍惚地差点忘了自己身处何地，而但丁，闲情逸致到了极点，把围在小主人身上的大衣叠得密不透，又再拉扯平整。他努力又认真的模样仿佛是在为方才的疏忽道歉，直到确认尼禄不会再因寒冷而不适，才满意地收回意图给对方腰上打个蝴蝶结的皮带。

“在这等我，主人。”本意是摸摸尼禄脑袋的手还是滑落到肩膀，伴随着轻拍声但丁刻意把“主人”二字提高了半个响度，他站起身，转回去时用余光瞥见被裹成一包鸡肉卷的尼禄暗自点了点头。

眨眼间一群稻草人就从矿洞深处摇摇晃晃地跳出，从黑暗的遮蔽中来到矿灯的照射下，将他们滑稽的模样暴露无遗，但丁把叛逆握在手中，处理这样一群低级恶魔根本不需要他投入多少认真，但他的身后还有尼禄需要他保护。他惋惜自己失去的来之不易的乐趣，叛逆已经几个月没品尝过插入肉体后的喷涌的鲜血和撕裂的肌腱，但速战速决是现下最好的方法。

几十只稻草人并不是这群恶魔的数量极限，几秒后又有两只人形恶魔缓缓走出。老老实实呆在原地的男孩歪头望去，视线绕过但丁，瞧见那两只未曾听闻过的恶魔，它们全身被寒气覆盖，手臂上甚至有冰凝结而成的盾牌与长刺。

尼禄明白矿洞里为什么异常的冷了。

眼见新出现的变故，但丁只是淡定地挑眉，他又回头看了眼尼禄，突然将配在腰间的白象牙丢给对方，“接着，小主人，就当是有备无患。”话音未落，但丁就持剑朝恶魔潮突刺而去，一道暗红剑气直直插入稻草人群中，掀翻顶在前头的几个倒霉蛋。

尼禄伸手接住抛物线完美、落点准确的手枪，按照记忆中但丁曾教过自己的手势握住抢把，食指搭在扳机上。

不过他的注意力很快便被吸引着离开白象牙，但丁在恶魔群中优雅厮杀的动作像一块引力十足的磁石，将在场所有的目光都牢牢拉拽过去。

尼禄记得那把柄上缀着骷髅的大剑搁在桌上或是屋角的样子，安静地像是一件褪去了血腥和杀戮的艺术品。但此时此刻，矿洞里铺天盖地的寒气却被那赤红色的剑影蛮横得绞至粉碎。随着第一个稻草人被击穿，轰然碎裂，化为一蓬黑雾，接着是第二个、第三个。成群的稻草人鬼嚎叫着暴起，像是被野狼攻入的羊群，终于想起来反抗。

而这并不是臆想中的羊群，而是恶魔群伺的场面，若代替但丁的是个普通人，黑黢黢的洞里大约只能余下一堆被开膛破肚、堆得乱七八糟的肉靡。但恶魔们现在连但丁的衣角都未能触碰到。

一只恶魔从但丁的剑尖被甩开，在地上拖曳出一道痕迹，最后停滞在尼禄面前，他的镰刀已经被斩去，挣扎着想要跳起。尼禄抬头看了眼但丁，对方没有半点想要注意这只苟延残喘的恶魔的意思，还在往恶魔群深入劈入。

男孩深吸一口气，抬起手臂将枪口对准恶魔的头颅。他开始担心是否会有黑色的恶臭汁液随着爆破力喷溅而出，幸好裹在自己身上的是但丁的外套。

砰。

被提前裹上魔力的子弹飞速旋转着射出，噗嗤，没入恶魔的肉体，预想中的液体没有出现，尼禄瞪大的双眼里倒印着恶魔逐渐消散的身形。

呼。

尼禄长舒一口气，微颤的双手缓慢垂下，他的大脑放空了几秒，回过神来时再去看但丁，发现对方已经把洞穴里的恶魔都清理完毕了。

地上还残留着几只刚被分尸的恶魔残体，被但丁的脚步避开。他气定神闲地朝尼禄走来，叛逆被架在肩膀上，似乎并没有刚经历一场大肆的屠杀，而只是在餐后绕着花园散了个步。这让残存在尼禄心中的自傲一下子就消散无踪了。

一些贵族会抱着各种各样的心思去养狼，尼禄未曾养过。他只见过母亲养的猎犬，它们在扑杀完猎物后会兴奋地回到主人身边。

而现在的他却拥有了一匹“狼”。

“但丁，”尼禄也走近他，把手中的白象牙交在另一个掌心，“这对你来说就像个游戏。”

“好久没做过这样舒展筋骨的热身运动了。”但丁甚至伸了个懒腰。

“你喜欢猎杀。”

“我是天生的猎手。”

“...”恶魔死后，盘踞在洞穴中的寒意也烟消云散，尼禄解下外套，反手丢给但丁。他直视着半魔的眼睛，“别忘了谁是主人。”

某些东西，在落入掌心后，即使会变得面目全非，尼禄也不会放手了。

而但丁，因尼禄的话而愣神，他将外套穿回身上，眨眼端详着面前的男孩，最终露出一个闲散的笑。

“那我就是您的猎犬，汪。”但丁抬起手臂，弯曲着手肘，故意做出大狗曲爪的姿态。

尼禄不愿去想但丁话语的真诚性，兀自朝洞穴深处走去。

**Author's Note:**

> 和透劳斯讨论着扩充了下背景和故事线，好像要变成个正经中长篇了....  
> 明明最开始只是想设立个背景方便写肉的～  
> 好吧，估计现在这情况下，肉得到尼禄成年后了。  
> 大家慢慢等吧～前面应该还有很多少年崽和但丁的甜饼哦！


End file.
